Prophecy of the Redeemed
by pooky11602
Summary: What if there was another immortal soul? What if only part of the prophecy was fulfilled? Direct sequel to "Prophecy of the Immortal Souls."
1. Prologue

Why hello my lovelies! Hmm…Looks like I've been busy! ;) This is a direct sequel to "Prophecy of the Immortal Souls." Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!  
And btw, this is the only time I will say this in this entire story; so lawyers you have been warned…. I OWN NOTHING! Except for the plot… Now that you can take to the bank! :P

* * *

Part Four

Redemption

The first thing he remembered was waking up in darkness. His head throbbed, his ears were bleeding and his sight was sharper; almost too sharp, he saw everything! The light breeze that shifted the leaves on the trees, the twinkling of the stars and he even saw the tiny ants crawling in a line to their hill almost fifty feet away! Groaning it took him a lot of effort to even bring himself to all fours. Picking his head up, he looked around, his eyes adjusting. He was in a forest, the dew had already fallen that night, and it was getting colder. Pulling himself up with the help of a nearby tree, he started walking, with some difficulty, to the nearest light source.

Breaking free of the vegetation of the forest, he found himself in a park lined with street lights. Even in the dark, the street lights were giving him a horrible headache on top of the one he already had. Hearing a growl behind him he quickly turned around finding…nothing? It was then that he noticed that the growling came… from… him? Walking to the sidewalk, the street lights were glaring at him. Growling to himself again, he rubbed the side of his head to calm the ache; wincing, he pulled his hand back to find blood on his claws? Taking a look at his hand he found his nails were longer and sharper. This was…different…

Continuing to walk he came to an intersection of the park, shrugging his shoulders he picked the one to his left. Walking a few paces he heard a scream behind him. Turning quickly he saw a woman being chased by a gang of four thugs. Growling he ran to catch up with them. Quickly realizing that he was running very fast; inhumanly fast! He smirked as he caught up to the gang almost instantly; beating two of them on the way to the leader. "Stop right there!"

The leader turned from the woman in a torn dress and went pale. Then his demeanor changed back to arrogance. "And what are you gonna do copper?! Arrest me?!"

He smirked and as fast as lightening he had the thug in his claws hoisted in the air. "You might want to rethink your actions…" He turned slightly to see the other thug running away from the scene and hearing a siren coming towards them. He winched as the sound hurt his ears, pulling them closed he was able to readjust the sounds around him. Shocking himself he pulled his unoccupied hand to the top of his head, feeling that his ears were now on the top of his head?! Dropping the thug he felt, this time with both hands, the softness and pointiness of his new ears. _'What the fuck is going on?!'_

"Officer?! What's the situation?!"

Turning his shocked face to the uniformed officer he stuttered. "A-Are you t-talking t-to me?"

One of the six officers came up to him and gaped. The officer had his hair up in a ponytail, his ice blue eyes shining like stars in the night and was that a tail coming out of the back of his pants?! "Takahashi? Is that you?"

He looked down at himself, then noticing that he had on a uniform like other officer, seeing the name plate on his left breast he saw that he was, indeed, the person named 'Takahashi.' "Y-Yes?"

Seeing another officer, take the thug into custody, and another wrapping the woman in a blanket, two others arresting the two that he brought down he turned back to the one that was questioning him. "What happened to you?! You smell like a mutt, but then you still have you're your human scent! You're a-a-a hanyou!"

Looking off to the side, crossing his arms, seeing his now silver hair drape across his arms he sighed. "I wish I knew…"

* * *

"So you don't remember anything up until a few hours ago?" The doctor asked as he looked over his chart. He was at the hospital being checked out. The officer that questioned him, Koga, a wolf demon was very confused; he was as well…

He sighed. "Yeah… I don't remember anything… Not even my name…"

Koga growled. "This doesn't make any sense… How can he just magically change from a human to a hanyou in a matter of hours?! I just saw him at lunch!"

The doctor sighed. "I unfortunately don't have the answers you seek. I can go seek council with some of the miko in the area but I doubt they will seek you out until the morning. We can perform a few tests to see if you have had any trauma to your head… Other than that, I have to say that this has to run it's course…"

He sighed, nodding his head. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have the tests…"

The doctor nodded and scribbled something in his chart. "Okay, I'll go order those. Officer Ookami, continue to try and trigger something of his past…"

Koga sighed as the doctor left the room. "So you and I have been friends for about fifteen years, we went to high school and police academy together. I have a mate named Ayame and we have two cubs. Did that trigger anything?"

He growled, scratching the back of his head. "No, it didn't…"

* * *

The tests came back negative; he was perfectly normal; except that he couldn't remember anything!

Koga had decided to drop him of at his own place, to see if anything clicked. Fishing out the keys in his pocket, trying every key that was on it, he finally opened the door to the apartment. Looking around he saw that it was plain but surprisingly clean. Nothing but the basics. The living room housed a big screen tv with many video games and he scowled. "I guess I won't be playing those for a while…"

Walking into the kitchen, his hand slid along the counter, feeling the coolness. Looking across the way, he saw the window overlooking the city, the sun just barely coming up. Sighing looking in the fridge seeing a few beers he grabbed one, popping it open taking a long swig. Feeling the burn he scowled again. "I like this crap?" Upturning the liquor in the sink, he threw the can in the recycling bin. Wiping his face with his hand, wincing as his new claws scrapped a little too deep in his skin he snarled. Stomping down a hallway he found the bedroom and his bathroom adjoining it. Kicking his shoes off her started to remove his uniform. First his gun, then his cuffs, phone, keys, taser and notepad. Putting all of this on his dresser, he proceeded then to get out of his clothes. Soon he was down to his boxers; he looked at himself in the mirror.

Koga had shown him a picture of what he used to look like and he was now strikingly different. His skin was tanner, his muscles were bigger, his eyes now were a golden hue and his hair was no longer black with purple undertones; it was silver like the moon. Opening his mouth he tentatively scrapped his tongue along his razor sharp fangs, feeling the slight nick. Wincing he saw the blood bead on his tongue then a few seconds later saw the hole close over, fully healed. Reaching up he felt his ears, now on top of his head, and found the furry appendages very sensitive.

Sighing he let his hands drop down beside him and he turned from his reflection. Looking at his bed, hoping for a good night's sleep he laid down on his stomach, completely exhausted. _'What happened to me? What does Kami have planned for me?'_

* * *

Well if you know my style of writing you know that this is just a taste of what's really gonna happen! Mwahaha! I cant wait to post the next chapter and no, you guys are not gonna guilt trip me into posting it any earlier like last time! :P


	2. Chapter One

430 Years Ago – 1578

Sighing he placed another report down on his desk rubbing his tired eyes. Looking out the window he saw the snow come down and growl. He hated the snow, he hated the cold. Growling he ran his claws through his hair. Scowling he needed to take a dip in the hot springs. Getting up he stretched his sore muscles; he had sat there too long.

Walking out of the study down to his room, he looked at the draperies lining the walls and sighed. He saw his fore-father's and brother's faces looking down on him and he turned away in disgust. He had learned a lot in a year; he learned humility and responsibility; among other things. He found out rather quickly that no one was going to help him do ANYTHING. All his uncle and Katsuro would do was offer advice, never once did they pick up a report and do the work for him. One day, he just sat down and found out problems of the West and decided that he was the only one that could and would help himself.

One year had taught him more than the five that his brother had trained him in ruling a part of Nippon. With his brother, all he did was half assed listened to him as he explained the dealings with the West. Now that he had to do it by himself, he hated that he didn't listen better. He sighed as he made his way to his room. If he could, he would take back everything he had ever done. Now that his mind wasn't clouded over with jealously of his human heart, he would have seen what his brother was accomplishing for him. Walking past his brother's room he growled. The scent, his brother's scent, was still as strong as ever; he refused for anyone to clean the room.

He hated to admit it, he missed his brother. Not only did Kami forbid him from having a mate and living a life of loneliness, they also intended for him to go insane with it. At least when his brother was still living, he still had a sense of comradely. He could go to his brother and speak with him or even just to be in the same room with him and he always felt better. Inu's were, in essence, a demon that thrived in a pack, and now his only pack was gone; because of him…

Growling he opened the door to his own quarters and walked in. Pulling his kimono off, he looked at it. The colors of the West adorned the silk and it made him sour. Though, by law, he was to wear the silks of the ruling lord, he flat out refused. Those silks were always going to be his brother's. His, though, the design was the same, had more blues and blacks. The only part that he saw that was reminiscent of the late lord was on his left breast, above his heart. A patch of red hexagons that had sakaru blossoms within them. That is where Sesshomaru laid now; in his heart, as well as the heart of the West. He hated to admit it, but, Sesshomaru was the rightful ruler of the West and he never faltered in his line of duty. He only hoped that he could accomplish even _**half**_ of what his brother did.

He chuckled darkly; it seemed that he was still living in his brother's shadow. Though this time, he wasn't jealous or angry at that, fore he knew that now he had to right his transgressions to the West. During his first year ruling, he had to, multiple times in fact, deal with problems that he had caused in the West. Learning that it was his responsibility to answer to your wrong doings, he decided to not make anymore; though as the lord of a region he was now always in the spotlight, so he had to keep himself in line. Sighing as he laid down on his futon. He only wished that he could right the wrong that he committed to his brother and his sister-in-law.

Thinking of her, he growled again. She was, by far, the greatest thing that had ever happened to the West; though he hated to admit it. She had the power to help his brother rule and as a couple, they would've been unstoppable. Why in the hell did he not see that? Gazing out the window, seeing the sun had set, but the snow still came down in blankets he growled. This winter had been extremely harsh and he had already received reports that a fifth of the West, human and demon alike, had succumbed to the bitter cold. Saying a small prayer to Kami, wishing that spring would arrive very soon he rolled over and sleep claiming him.

* * *

Growling when he heard someone banging on his door he failed to notice all of the noises that surrounded the citadel. Wrestling with his covers he stumbled to the door, flinging it open he saw his general, Katsuro, breathing heavily with an ashen face. "My Lord! We are under attack! It seems that the South is not through with us yet!"

Inuyasha was finally awake to realize what was going on. Feeling the citadels very foundation rock with the explosions that he knew all too well. Running back into his room, he had enough time to put on his hakamas and grab his sword. "The South is dead Katsuro! Councilman Ai is now in charge! Do not tell me that the demoness is stupid enough to attack us!"

The foundation was hit with another wave of explosions. Things were falling from their places on the walls and it was getting harder to stand on their own two feet. Growling his beast was coming closer to the edge of sanity. "_**WHO IS ATTACKING?!"**_

Katsuro had never seen the young lord's demon surface and he was instantly frightened; the jagged purple lines on his cheeks, the red eyes, the longer fangs; all strikingly different than they hanyou he knew. "R-Ryu had many supporters Inuyasha! It seems that it took them six years to gather all of them together! It seems they have advanced in their weaponry as well!"

Inuyasha ran out of the room to see the servants gathering the relics of the West as well as the treasures; seeing them run to where he knew the secret store house was he knew they would be protected. "AS SOON AS YOU'RE DONE WITH THOSE GET OUT OF HERE! STAY SAFE!"

His servants looked at him in awe; was he actually thinking of other than himself? "But my lord! What of the things in your brother's room?!" It was Kaede, the head of the household and servants. He looked at her like a grandmother and didn't want anything to happen to her, nor the rest of them. But they looked to him, knowing how he felt about his brother's room; he felt that way to preserve a semblance of the late Lord's memory.

Growling more as the castle started to fill with smoke he ran past them, to get outside. Coming up to the door that housed his brother's quarters he concentrated his powers into it, sealing the walls around it; amazed that he could actually do it. "IT'S SEALED! GET OUT OF THE CASTLE BEFORE IT FALLS DOWN AROUND YOU!" With that he knew that his servants was safe.

Hearing Kaede direct the servants to the underground caverns that connected to the coast, he felt Katsuro's aura running with him to the outside. Smirking as he followed the bangs of explosions outside, he felt his demon leak out more and felt himself almost lose control of him.

Running outside, he was blinded by the sunlight, but only momentarily. The heat of the battle had melted some of the snow that had fallen the day prior. The outer wall had been broken down with the many explosions and his warriors had been pushed to the inner wall where he now stood. Katsuro called out orders but his mind was on one thing; kill the remnants of the traitorous South. Running to the inner wall, he pushed his way through his warriors assessing the battle.

Upwards of two thousand demons of all types were closing in on the West. Many of them wearing armor that he had only seen overseas. Long spears, swords and arrows littered the grounds. Horses were whinnying trying to get away from the carnage but the riders were persistent. Growling he unsheathed his sword, seeing it transform for him he breathed a small prayer. "Kami-sama, hear his Inuyasha's plea. I know I have wronged you and my family, but please let me lead my people through this battle. I promise to rebuild the West in the ways of my brother and of my sire; if you so wish it…"

Calling the power of the sword, turning the fang into shards of diamonds he smirked. "Kongousouha!" Seeing the enemy turn from the citadel itself, to him, he smirked again; feeling his fangs elongate even further. He breathed in as he swung his sword again, killing most of them at the front with one attack. Sensing his warriors follow him into battle he continued through the enemies coming closer to the ones he saw over the hill that surrounded the citadel; the ones in charge of attacking his home.

Fighting his way through them, not noticing the many cuts he had accumulated, he found a few large dragons that smelled like relatives of Ryu. Growling he felt Katsuro join him. "Katsuro, I want you to fall back and protect the West. Put a barrier around the garden where my brother and his mate lay… I need to end this, once and for all…"

Katsuro looked at him in terrified awe. "But Inuyasha-sama! You are nowhere near as powerful as your brother or your father! You will be killed!"

Inuyasha turned red eyes to his general and growled at him. "I refuse to leave the West leaderless Katsuro! Trust me as you would have my brother!"

Inuyasha raced to the end of the lines were the dragons were waiting. Growling as they let their wings extend to full length in agitation. The largest of the three transformed back into his humanoid form. Inuyasha saw that he was very close in resemblance to Ryu, a brother perhaps. "Well what do we have here? The younger brother of the great Sesshomaru-sama… What was your name again?"

Inuyasha growled, holding his sword tighter, feeling the power of it, as well as within him grow steadily.

The other two dragons transformed back and he saw a woman and another male. The male smelled strongly of the larger male, a son. The woman smelled of Ryu and the larger male; sister to Ryu and the other dragon. They each had reddish, blonde hair with blazing green eyes.

"Come now Shin. Do you not remember Inuyasha?"

Shin, the largest dragon snorted. "I don't seem to recall him. The only thing I remember about him was that he would be seen in town, heading to the brothel every day; hardly leadership material."

Inuyasha's vision started to redden. He felt the beast rattling the cage inside of his mind, reeling in anger; though what the dragon said was true, he refused to be remembered like that.

The younger of the two, the son to Shin, then laughed. "All the more reason to take what uncle Ryu set to accomplish. It would seem that the younger brother of the great Lord Sesshomaru will never live up to his brothers, nor his father's name. Let me do the honors of killing him father; no need to sully your claws…"

Shin looked to his son and then back to the Inu across the field. He assessed the demon with confusion. He was a son to the great dog general wasn't he? Why hadn't he transformed yet? Why was his demon so uncontrollable? Shaking his head slightly, determining that it didn't matter; the whelp was about to die anyway. Waving his hand he gave his son the okay to kill the demon.

Inuyasha breathed heavily letting the rest of his control break. But unlike before, he was able to comprehend what was going on around him. Feeling the strength of his demon pulse he saw the younger dragon advance on him.

The dragon was young, maybe three hundred years old, just old enough to be battle ready; unfortunately for the young dragon, he never battled any other demon outside of this family. Not seeing the speed of the inu, he saw that the demon he was advancing on was no longer in front of him. Suddenly feeling cold, he looked down and saw red blood pooling on the snow covered ground; congealing quickly due to the falling temperatures. He couldn't breathe, bringing his hand up to his chest, he felt his body fall forward before his mind went completely blank, never realizing that his heart had been ripped from his chest and that he would never see the light of another day…

Inuyasha was on the other two before they could realize it. He advanced on the woman, his claws finding purchase on her throat before tossing her across the field all the while holding her trachea and vocal cords still in his claws. He had killed two dragons within moments!

Shin jumped back finally realizing that the demon in front of him was one he had never encountered before. The inu was fast; within milliseconds he had killed his son and sister! He saw his son's still beating heart within the dog's claws, then saw the slowly dying body of his sister suffocating on her own blood; no demon, not even the great dragons of the South could regenerate that quickly. Within seconds he realized with grief that he was the last of their clan.

With a mighty growl, Shin transformed back into his dragon form in a rage.

Inuyasha squeezed the still warm and beating heart of the dragon's son and laughed. "So, now you know how it feels to lose everything dear to you! But you needn't worry Shin of the dragon clan, you will be joining them before the hour is up!" He called forth his sword again, diamonds glittering with the snow. "Kongousouha!"

The dragon avoided most of them but soon found his wings had been punctured; crying out in agony he flew toward the inu hoping to swipe his claws and kill the nuisance with his poison claws. What the dragon didn't suspect was the inu jumping out of the way and being sliced by the dog's claws; effectively removing his left wing.

Shin roared as he transformed back into his humanoid form, falling to the cold snow covered ground. His left arm was bleeding badly and the dragon wasn't able to use it. Growling at the dog a few hundred yards away from him he advanced on him. "Why don't you transform and we can battle like lords!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Because this is why!" He felt for the chain around his neck and pulled. The chain broke and the dragon was washed with the demon's scent; though predominately youkai, he smelt the faint underlying scent of something completely different. The dragon stopped in his tracks and was stunned.

Inuyasha waited for this momentary lapse and using his new speed he advanced on him and killed him much like his brother killed Ryu. With blood glinting on his sword, and dropping spots on the snow he turned to see the dragon's head fall of this body. "Didn't know that you could be killed by a hanyou; did you Shin…"

Walking back to the West he felt his demon recede and he slumped to the ground exhausted. Feeling his sword change back into the rusty katana he didn't feel the youkai drain from him leaving him completely human.

* * *

Katsuro was watching the battle with baited breath hoping that the West wouldn't fall completely if Inuyasha were to be struck down. As soon as he felt the immense aura of the dragon dissipate he ran to the open field, seeing his lord fall to the ground, completely void of youki. He approached cautiously; hoping that his lord hadn't been struck down. He breathed a sigh of relief when he his lord's chest rose and fell, though barely. Katsuro ran to Inuyasha's side.

He saw that his lord was human now and during the battle to get to the dragons, he was wounded judging by the slices marring his chest and back. Helping him stand he groaned. "Katsuro?"

The other inu grunted.

Inuyasha looked at the West and saw it still smoldering with fire; some of the walls were still coming down but it was no longer being attacked. He sighed. "How many did we lose?"

Katsuro sighed. Grabbing the lord around his waist he readjusted him so that he helped him walk. "Only a few but still it was a loss."

Inuyasha sighed. "We will have a ceremony once everything calms down. Did the servants make it out of the castle before it came down?"

Katsuro nodded. "Yes Inuyasha, they made it to the coast safely." Feeling a dampness in his hand, looking down he saw his lord's wounds were worse than he first assessed. The hand that was holding Inuyasha up was quickly becoming slick with blood. "Come my lord, we must see to your wounds."

Inuyasha laughed bitterly. "I will heal Katsuro…"

The other inu growled. "My lord, it is the night of the new moon…" He, as well as the Northern Lord, Diachi, Inuyasha's great uncle, knew of the lord's night of weakness ever since the day Lord Sesshomaru had died. However, the servants of the citadel did not know yet; Katsuro was worried to take him back, but as the ground became soaked with more of his lord's blood he knew that he would have to get him back.

Inuyasha looked at the citadel, then the sky seeing the sun slinking below the horizon. The battle had taken the entire day… He scoffed. He didn't realize it was his day of weakness when they attacked. But then he had a horrible, sickening thought; did the enemy know of his night of weakness?! Is that why they attacked during the day? No, if they had known about his weakness, then they would've attacked during the night… He blinked as his vision began to blur. Feeling his world turn upside down he found himself looking at the ground as Katsuro ran with his body on his shoulder. Grunting as something cracked in his body he let darkness consume him.

* * *

Yumi was bandaging one of the warriors that his arm was almost cut clean off; turning she saw Katsuro running towards her. "Katsuro?! What's wrong?!" That's when she noticed the person slung over his shoulder. "Who is that?!"

Katsuro went to an empty cot and placed his lord on it. His side was open and bleeding profusely. "Yumi! Come help me!" He found towels near him and placed them on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Yumi came over to the cot and assessed the damage. The male had many cuts from swords but also, it seemed some internal damage. It was then that she noticed the person on the cot was human? "Katsuro? Who is this? I didn't know we had human warriors…"

Katsuro pulled the towels away hoping that the bleeding had stopped some, but it hadn't. Throwing the soiled towels down, he grabbed more. "Yumi, please don't ask questions right now, we have to save him; no matter what!"

Yumi took his hand and he looked at her with an estranged face; she knew then that this person, whoever it was, was important to the general. "Katsuro, he will not live the night; let him go in peace…"

Katsuro growled. Pulling the sword from the lord's hakamas he presented it to the healer. "This sword belongs to our Lord Inuyasha Yumi! Our lord saved us and the West again today and I refuse to give up on him because you didn't offer the same to him! Now help me save our lord!"

Yumi looked down at the man on the cot and realized that the hakamas the man wore, were of the fire rat; only their Lord Inuyasha had such rarity. Gasping she ran to her mortar and pestle to mix up a clotting solution, hopefully in enough time to save her lord. She would ask her questions later, but for now, she needed to save him. She could not heal the elder brother of his heartache, but she'd be damned if she couldn't save the younger brother from battle wounds!


	3. Chapter Two

They had finally stopped the bleeding and now it was up to their lord and kami. Wiping the sweat from her brow she offered the general a cup of water. He sat by a fire they had made right outside the tent that housed their lord. He took it with a sigh. Fingers lightly touching hers as he grasped the cup, electricity coursed through him and with the look on her face, she experienced it too; but she refrained from saying anything. Sitting down next to him for warmth but also she wanted this conversation not to be heard by anyone else. "So how is it that our lord is no longer a demon?"

Katsuro scooted minutely closer to her and whispered in her ear. "He never was…" He said simply.

The whispers did something to her that she hadn't felt before and she whined slightly when he pulled back. "How is that possible? I have only scent youki from him…"

Katsuro noticed the small whine and smirked. Bringing his claws up to her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he caressed down her cheek to her neck. "He has worn a necklace his entire life, concealing the human scent and aura from others. Not even our Lord Sesshomaru knew…"

Yumi was still confused. "But I have been here my entire life and so have you! How is it that the West didn't know that he was hanyou?!"

Katsuro shrugged, bringing his arm around her small form to bring her closer to his body. Growling a hum in his chest, he nuzzled her neck, licking it slightly, earning a gasp from the female. "The Inu-no-Tashio was very clever. He kept his mate and the human hime hidden within the family wing while the hime was pregnant; he found a witch to conceal her scent from us and when she died unexpectedly, our Lady took it upon herself to raise Inuyasha as her own… Lord Diachi told me these things…"

She let her head fall back as he continued to show her neck attention. Feeling his hands grab her hips bringing her into his lap she gasped as he sucked on her neck. The slight ghosting of his fangs on her neck made her cry out, her arousal peaking, he growled out as he made her legs clasp around his narrow waist. Yumi felt his clothed member brush against her clothed core. Clinging to him she felt herself being whisked away. "What do we do now? The council will never allow him to rule…"

Katsuro nipped a line up to her ear and felt her shiver in his arms. He smirked at the small whimpers of pleasure he was causing her. "He turns back into a hanyou on the marrow. His necklace will be back in place. The council will never know…"

She threaded her fingers through his dark brown hair and claimed his lips with hers. Tilting her head to the side he deepened the kiss as he finally made it to his quarters in the barracks. He was surprised that they still stood after the battle, but only minutely. Crashing his body to hers, he claimed her body that night and he now knew what his Lord Sesshomaru felt for Kagome. His soul mate had been living in the same castle for a hundred years and he hadn't even noticed. He was truly blind…

* * *

Lord Diachi approached the Western citadel with a heavy heart three days after the battle. The citadel was completely destroyed. Having been burned to the ground or the walls having crumbled due to the explosions; he was worried about the servants, the warriors but mostly his nephew; it happened on the day of his most weakest. He only hoped that he didn't make the trip to not only help rebuild but to pay his respects as well… He approached the West's inner wall, seeing General Katsuro bark orders to the samurai. He smirked as he saw the general run and bow to him. "Come now Katsuro, no need for that…"

Katsuro nodded but continued. "I need to pay respects to every lord that comes to the West… Even if the West has fallen…"

Diachi gasped slightly. "So… Inuyasha has…" He couldn't make his voice make words. He felt the tears start to build but didn't let them fall.

Katsuro growled lightly; his lips in a hard line. "No my Lord Diachi; he still lives…"

Diachi let the breath he didn't realize he was holding go. But then he noticed that Katsuro was still angered about something. "Then why do you say the West has fallen?"

Katsuro stood, looking around, he sighed. "Come…"

Diachi was escorted to a tent in middle of what was once the courtyard. Nodding to the guard he pulled back the flap and entered; Diachi followed. He saw the healer, Yumi preparing a salve at her station. He continued to watch her as she went behind another panel. Looking to Katsuro he saw the general nod. He followed behind the healer and went into the smaller room. He was shocked. The man that she was taking care of was in bad shape. The male's chest was covered in bruises and bloody bandages; his breathing was shaky at best, and he felt that the male had a fever. He scowled. It was then that he noticed the hakamas that the male was wearing. Coming to the cot he fingered the material and gasped. "How is he still human?" He whispered to no one in particular.

Katsuro stepped into the room, guarding the door. "I know not. His demon was released during the battle. He killed Ryu's brother, Shin, in battle, but killed Saiyuri, his sister and nephew within milliseconds; I have never seen anything like it before Diachi. But I am afraid that he used up all of his youki during that fight. He may regain it again once he awakens… But I know not what Kami's plans are now…"

Diachi sat down beside his nephew, threading his fingers through his now dark black hair, finding purple highlights glittering in the light. He sighed, taking a deep breath, he found no youki radiating from him. He rubbed his face in exhaustion. He had to think of something; fast…

* * *

He called the council to the North a day later. He left the West in the care of General Katsuro and came up with a plan. On the way he visited a witch; the same one that was commissioned to help conceal Inuyasha's human side from the world. She smiled at the deviousness of the plan and was paid with a sack of gold, she took it was a crooked smile and was asked to forget the meeting with the Northern Lord. She of course did as she was told; fore she knew that others would call on her later…

The Northern Lord made it back to his home a few hours before everyone else started arriving. He called his head servant into his study, placing a barrier around the room for silence. "Umeko. I need you to listen to me carefully. I want you to serve the tea today for the council and the other lords…" Pulling the vial out of his sleeve he gave it to her. "I want this mixed with the tea and I want you to serve it to everyone, except myself. I will be served sake…"

Umeko was wide eyed. "But my lord? I do not understand…"

Diachi sighed. "Something has happened in the West and I am uncertain if it can be fixed. I need all of them to see that my word is law. I will, undoubtedly, be punished by Kami for this, but know this. You will never have to answer for my transgressions on this day. Please do this for me and…" He sighed.

He was desperate; she had never seen him like this in all of her years serving him. "My Lord Diachi, worry not. I will do what I am asked…"

The council and Lord Haru arrived an hour later. He escorted everyone to council chamber and motioned for Umeko to serve the tea. Diachi smiled when everyone was drinking the tea and he was served his sake. He let the liquor run down his throat and burn him. He let it coat and mellow his stress; if only for a small time. He opened his eyes and saw that all in attendance had drunk the tea that Umeko prepared. He could tell that the potion had worked because he could see all of them had a vacant look about them that only he could see. Smiling he called the council to order.

"Councilmen and reigning lords of Nippon; I have some distressing news from the West."

Murmuring was heard, but no one said anything.

Diachi continued. "The West came under attack by the family of the late Lord Ryu. They were all killed by my nephew, Lord Inuyasha. However, Inuyasha was injured during the siege."

Murmuring continued.

"Somehow, he was put under a spell that has turned him into a human."

Councilman Takashi spoke then. "Did you contact someone that might can break the spell?"

Diachi smiled. "Of course; that was the first thing I did. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful. For the immediate future, it seems the spell is permanent…"

Seeing Takashi sigh and sit back down he continued with his ruse. "As a son of the great Inu-no-Tashio, he is to continue being the reigning sovereign of the West, and after his death, either myself or General Katsuro will take his place…."

Everyone, including Lord Haru nodded their heads in agreement. Diachi continued. "Also, as the elder Lord of Nippon, and great uncle to the late Lord Sesshomaru Tashio; I hereby disband the council for destroying the West and its family…"

Of course there was an outrage but nothing more than that, no one was to question Lord Diachi; especially now that the potion was taking its toll on the council and other lords. Diachi smiled. "From this moment on, the reigning Lords of Nippon will make the ultimate decisions of the lands. Councilman Ai will continue as the Lord of the South, since it is her homeland. Haru will continue in the East and Inuyasha, though human, will continue to reign the West until his death, and once, again, either myself or General Katsuro will take his place. And I, Diachi, will continue to rule the North. Are there any questions or comments?"

Looking around the room he saw no one asked any questions nor did they comment. Diachi smiled. Looking to his left he saw the record keeper take the notes of the meeting. "You will bear witness to this. As of this moment, the council has been disbanded and we are all in agreeance. Correct?"

The record keeper saw everyone nod and his hands were tied. He knew that something didn't seem right about this whole situation but he couldn't say anything. He wrote in the log all that was said and sighed. The council was no more; and it was all Lord Diachi's doing.

* * *

He groaned as he tried to open his eyes. He felt so weak and he was so cold; kami he hated the cold! Turning on his side he realize quickly that he wasn't in his bed. He fell onto the cold ground and cried out as he landed on his sore side. Gasping for breath he heard, someone come in. "Oh Inuyasha-sama! Here let me help you!"

Landing harshly in the cot he looked up and saw Yumi looking down at him. "Yumi? What the hell happened?"

She sighed getting a cup of something, it was steaming and smelled horrible. "Here drink this; it'll help with the pain…"

He sat up, taking the cup with a lot of effort, gulping it down in one shot. He gaged and almost retched. "What the fuck was that?!"

She smiled. "Feel better?"

He laid back and sighed. Folding his arms across his chest and huffed. "Keh…"

She giggled but then her smiled turned sour. "Inuyasha-sama? What do you remember?"

He closed his eyes thinking back to the last thing he recalled. Sighing he finally spoke. "I remember killing Shin, then looking toward the citadel, thinking about all of the work I have to do to repair the citadel and the West then… everything went black…"

She sighed. "Do you remember Katsuro coming for you?"

Closing his eyes he thought back to the darkness; thinking how if the enemy knew of his weakness they would've attacked at night then…he remembered being carried… "He carried me…"

She smiled. Patting his shoulder she stood up. "Now that you're awake, you can see Katsuro and Diachi. They have been praying to kami to bring you back…"

He sighed. "I guess they need me to stay on this plain for a little longer then. And Yumi…"

She turned from the panel waiting.

"Congratulations. I'm glad you found someone…"

She smiled but blushed; fingering the mark that now lay on her left side of her neck. Nodding she exited the room to seek out her mate and the Northern Lord.

Inuyasha growled. Rubbing his face he scratched his cheek and was shocked to find blunt nails on his hands. Pulling his hair into his field of view, seeing the inky black of his human hair he sighed. "So this is how you want me to live… I will die before I can see the West return to greatness. This truly is my punishment. Sesshomaru, Kagome, mother, father, I am so sorry for shunning our name…"

* * *

It took him almost a month to heal. He found that in this human form that he needed to eat more as well as sleep more; it unnerved him to no end. While he was a demon he could go for days and not eat or sleep; getting many things done. Now, being human, he needed to eat and sleep more and more often! He hated his weakness…

He walked the grounds looking at the progress of the citadel. It was coming along; he wanted to make it the greatest citadel of Nippon. One that would withstand the tests of time; one that when he was reincarnated, Sesshomaru would be happy with his brother… He sighed; going up to the architect's tent, looking at the plans. "So is this what you wanted Inuyasha-sama?"

Looking to his left he saw the man, no hanyou, with large blue eyes sitting in the corner sipping tea. Smiling he looked at the blueprints. Since his human form was now permanent he had become more humble to others and he tried to see the good and potential in everyone. Seeing this particular hanyou, Jinenji, he asked him to come to the West and help out with the reconstruction. Not only was the hanyou proficient with herbs and healing, he also had constructed the headman's hut where he came from. Inuyasha was astounded at the marvel of it! Why hadn't anyone thought to build a citadel up, instead of out?! From a tactician's point of view, you would always had a high ground and you could condense the land for other things besides living quarters. Inuyasha was ecstatic!

Looking at the plans now, he smiled. Jinenji had done a fantastic job! It was a marvel in itself. The main castle had three levels. The second level extended throughout the entire complex with more living quarters. The first level was where the gardens and barracks were housed. The best part of it all, the entire complex was to be built up and raised so the citadel could be seen for miles and miles. He was pleased. "When can we start?!"

Jinenji smiled. Standing up he towered over the lord. In a soft spoken voice, he answered his lord, "We already started my lord. We broke ground yesterday… I hope that was okay?"

Inuyasha smiled. "That is perfectly fine Jinenji. When do you think we will be done?"

Jinenji sighed. "With demons working we could possibly be done in a couple of years, but since the construction is something completely different and new, I want to make sure that it will stand and not fall. I want to do this right my lord and have no casualties…"

Inuyasha smiled, placing a hand on the hanyou's much larger arm. "I agree Jinenji. I want this done properly and in a timely manner; but foremost, I want this done safely."

* * *

Diachi made his way to the West six months after Inuyasha had turned permanently into a human. He sighed; he wished that he could do something to restore him to his natural form. He had gone to many witches in the past few months and nothing, they had never heard of anything like this happening. Of course, most of them had never worked with hanyou…

Landing in the West he was surprised at the makeup. The main complex was now built up and they had started on the second floor extension. He was impressed! Maybe he needed to employ the hanyou to come to the North and make some improvements there…

Walking up the tent he saw his nephew eyes deep into paperwork. He laughed. "Well Inuyasha, I see that they aren't letting you rest…"

Looking up from the report he was smiled. Standing up he walked over to his uncle giving him a hug. The elder was surprised but completed the embrace. "So how have you been?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Well we tried to use some of the materials from the old citadel, and it seems that most of it wasn't able to be recycled. I'm making trades with the South for timber and stone. I really want the West to be grand again, like father and Sesshomaru made it. I am saddened that I will not be able to see it come to pass…"

Diachi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Still not smelling his nephew's youkai he sighed. "I can help in any way my nephew… Is there anything I can do for you?"

Inuyasha returned to his desk and picked up a piece of paper, looking at it he sighed. Bringing it to his uncle he sighed. "When the time comes, I want you to give this to Sesshomaru when he's reinstated to greatness…"

Diachi looked at the paper and sighed. Looking at his nephew, he saw how much stress he was in, but also how much older he looked. Time was not his friend… "I promise Inuyasha…"


	4. Chapter Three

It had taken five long years but they were ready to for the citadel to open to the public; meaning the other lords of Nippon. Diachi was there during most of the construction, but Lords Haru and Ai, hadn't. The Eastern and Southern lords were expected to arrive in the next couple of days. The Western people were invited in celebration of the new citadel. Many headmen and elders had already responded back saying that they would come to the opening. Inuyasha sat in his study looking over reports for the upcoming harvest season when Diachi let himself in.

Sighing at the look of his nephew he almost whined in pity. In the five years it had taken to rebuild the citadel, time had taken a horrible toll on the hanyou turned human. No his youki was indeed, used up in the fight against the last of the dragon clan. Now as Diachi looked at his nephew, his black, inky hair had turned gray, his face was worn and wrinkled and his hands were withered.

Inuyasha looked up as he placed another report down in his pile. Rubbing his tired face with his hands he sighed. "Good day uncle. How was your trip?"

Diachi sat across from him and sighed. "It was fine my nephew. I see that Katsuro has been busy…"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yes he has. Yumi has given him three pups in five years… But I'm sure that it not what you meant…"

Diachi laughed but then he turned back to his nephew. Inuyasha was jealous and he could tell that the loneliness was catching up with him. Diachi himself knew loneliness; his mate having passed on over a hundred years ago. He loved her and still missed her but at the time he had other things to look forward to… His nephew's mating and giving him more nieces and nephews to spoil rotten. But now that the rest of his clan was dying with Inuyasha, he felt that he would soon leave this world too…

"He has been training more recruits. There is more to guard and therefore not enough warriors…"

Diachi smiled. "I am glad that the West will be guarded. The grounds are beautiful Inuyasha. I think your brother will be happy…"

Inuyasha sighed. "I hope he will… I grow weary uncle. I must retire for the evening. Will you escort me?"

Diachi smiled a sad smile. Getting up from his futon, he made his way around the desk to help him stand.

Inuyasha looked up at his uncle's face and scowled. "Do not take pity on this Inuyasha uncle. He deserved everything that Kami gave him. Somehow I think that it is a blessing that my youki never returned…" Standing up he felt his bones crack and pop back into place.

Diachi growled. He hated seeing his youngest family member like this; and he couldn't do a thing for him… "Why do you say that Inuyasha? With your youki, you could've seen your work come to pass…"

Inuyasha stood up to full height, though his back was now arched with age. "The West was not mine to rule uncle. It was Sesshomaru's and I took it away from him. I see this as a blessing because my suffering will soon end. I have come to terms with that. Everyday I feel a little more of my life leave me and I am not bitter…" He laughed. "Well not anymore. I have learned more in these last few years that many demons learn in hundreds, even thousands of years… I believe that hanyou are stronger than demons in that sense. Even humans for that matter…" He took a deep breath as he started walking towards his quarters; which was incidentally close to his brother's quarters. His barrier still stood strong and it made him happy. His brother will be happy to know that he kept everything the same.

Diachi marveled at the knowledge that his nephew had learned. "Why do you think hanyou and humans are stronger than demons Inuyasha?" He already knew where he was going with this but he knew that his nephew was trying to express his emotions. He was glad for his human traits; most demons saw it as a weakness, but he knew as well as many others now, that it was a gift.

Inuyasha smiled. His eyes lighting up as he looked up at his uncle. Diachi saw a small light of what he used to be in his eyes and it made him smile a true smile knowing that the youth was still in him. "They are stronger because they're time on earth is limited. They mature quicker and they understand life quicker. Demons could take centuries to learn even the simplest things… Like myself, I never learned it in time… Live each day as it was your last... But as a ruler of many demons and humans alike, you have to think of them too; what is best for your people and yourself last… It's that simple uncle."

Diachi smiled. "You have truly become a ruler my nephew. I am so proud of you…"

Inuyasha smiled as he reached his brother's quarters. Standing at the front of his door that lead to the sitting room, he clapped his hands, bowing to the door saying a small prayer in hopes that his brother could forgive him for every transgression he committed. Turning from the door he smiled at his uncle again. "Do you think that kami can forgive me uncle? I have learned many things, and I wish they would let me have a second chance to make up for the things that I have done… But…" He sighed sorrowfully. "I know they would never give me that chance. I will never know the joy of having a mate nor holding my first born child. So many things that most take for granted… Life is so simple uncle. I took it for granted. I will never see my actions to rebuild the West come to pass. My life fades and now I wish I could've done more…" Inuyasha walked to a window and gazed out of it a long while; Diachi just watched him.

* * *

The next day dawned with abundant sunshine. Diachi woke up and smiled. Getting himself ready he walked down the hall and lightly knocked on his nephew's door. Not hearing a response he opened the door and sighed. Smelling the stench of death he walked to the unmoving form in the bed. Looking down at his nephew he saw that he had aged more during the night and had died in his sleep. He was saddened by this but the look of peace on his face helped him knowing that he passed in peace. Diachi let a few tears leak from his eyes, looking up as he saw Katsuro halt from running at the door.

Katsuro ran to the family wing of the citadel after he was awaken by a vision. The vision of him being crowned as the new Western Lord. Katsuro, walked into the room and gazed down at the lifeless form of his Lord and growled. "He knew didn't he?"

Diachi nodded. "He was to rebuild the West and he accomplished it. His part in life is done, and kami has taken him. He does not have to suffer for what he has done any longer."

"His suffering in this life is done, but he still has much to do…."

Turning the two males saw the kami, Amida-Nyorai, stood before them again. Her blue hair shone and the twelve layer kimono was abundant. Diachi sucked in a breath; could kami have heard his nephew's wish?

Amida-Nyorai smiled. "I am here to grant a wish that our Lord Inuyasha asked of us…"

Diachi smiled. "So he will be reborn then?"

She smiled. "Yes he will, but he will not remember who he is in the beginning. He will have to learn life's lesson again before his mind of this life will return. Kami has seen his heart, and he has truly changed for the better. He has also, without knowing it, paved a way for hanyou all over Nippon. Kami smiles on him…"

Diachi and Katsuro smiled. Seeing the soul of their loved one come out of the lifeless form on the bed, they saw it leave through the window and float to heavens above where Izanagi and Izanami opened the clouds for the soul to enter.

Amida-Nyorai smiled again. "Mother and Father are proud of the hanyou. They wish for him to be entombed close to his brother. Where he will never feel the loneliness ever again; afterall, pack is everything to an inu."

Diachi and Katsuro smiled and bowed to the kami. "It will be done my lady…"

She smiled. "The Eastern and Southern Lords just arrived. Katsuro you are to be crowned the Western Lord on this day. Are you ready to accept this responsibility?"

Katsuro bowed and stood. "I have led many warriors into battle. And I will not back down from this opportunity that kami has given me. Thank you my lady…"

She smiled. "I will now take my leave. Diachi you will live to see your nephews return to the West and you have much more to live for. Kami has blessed you, with knowing that your soul mate will find you soon…"

Diachi gasped. "Kya was not my…"

"No she wasn't. But you were meant to have her in your life; make no mistake." With that she started to disappear.

Diachi and Katsuro looked at each other and then at the body of Inuyasha. Diachi covered his body with the sheet and picked him up.

Walking to the garden, followed closely behind by Katsuro, Haru and Ai, as well as the rest of the house, they found another tomb waiting for them; very close to the one that already housed his nephew and mate. Diachi sighed. Coming up to the tomb, he gently placed the body down and saw as if by magic, the tomb closed itself and was sealed.

Diachi let a tear fall and turned to the house. "I, Lord Diachi of the North, proclaim on this day that our dear Lord Inuyasha has passed on to the realm of Izanagi and Izanami. They have blessed him. To take his place, General Katsuro will assume rule of the West as per kami dictates…"

The West was solemn but all bowed to their new Lord Katsuro as he took on responsibility of the West and its people.

And present became history. The West was named Kanazawa to hide it's identity. The garden that held the two lords was enclosed to keep their memory safe from outsiders that didn't understand. Katsuro continued to rule until the late 19th century. By that time, people wanted to help preserve the past and knew that Kanazawa castle would be taken care of. He still owned the land and continued to help it thrive until his Lord's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha returned to the West.

* * *

No this is NOT the end! I promise! I had to get this out of the way, to get to the real story….


	5. Chapter Four

Present Day

Shippo pulled up to the Kanazawa site, parking his car, and getting out. He whistled a little tune that made him happy, swinging his keys on his finger. It had been a few days ago that they had opened the room that housed the garden of the Blue Crescent Moon. They had found a tomb that contained a previously unknown lord and lady of the West; that turned out to be his friend Kagome's past incarnation and mate; Sesshomaru. He hadn't heard from her in a few days and hoped that the demon hadn't hurt her….too much. He chuckled as he came closer to the site. He knew matings could take up to a week to solidify and then however many more days until the woman was pupped. Shaking his head to get the naughty, disgusting thoughts of his friend having sex out of his head, he finally made it to the opening of the room, after being harassed by multiple reporters.

Dr. Toru Hamasaki was already there looking over things. He smiled at the older doctor. "So have you slept any?"

Toru looked up and smiled. "Shippo! Oh this is so exciting! I have been looking over things and found that one of the rooms in the main castle had a barrier around it! I have already tried to contact Sesshomaru about it but I can't get in touch with him; his calls are going straight to voicemail…"

Shippo laughed. "I am not surprised. They are probably still attached at the hip…"

Toru laughed too. "Oh yes I forgot! So what shall we work on today then?"

As soon as he said that they felt a strong thump and noises coming from inside the room where the garden was. The very ground shook and everyone was cowering in fear. Car alarms were going off and many things fell from tables and scattered to the ground. Finally, after several minutes, the land stopped shaking and Shippo and the doctor were able to right themselves after getting up from the ground. "What in kami's name was that?!"

Shippo looked down into the room and gasped. "Toru look!"

Toru looked into the room and saw that another tomb had appeared close to the one that once housed the bodies of their friends. Running to the tomb, they found that this one was not like the first; it did not have any glass to see inside but it was still magnificent. Gold littered the outside and it was embossed with many sapphires in the shape of crescent moons. They looked around this tomb and found no writing of any kind; they stared at it in wonder. "Who would be in this tomb?"

"This tomb houses the body of Inuyasha, the second son of the Inu-no-Tashio…" Turning they saw Amida-Nyorai appear before them again. She was, once again, holding a book, much like the one she had given them a few days ago that told them Sesshomaru and Kagome's story.

Toru was bewildered, as well as Shippo. "But wasn't Inuyasha to be punished for what he did to his brother and mate?"

She nodded. "You are correct. He was punished, but he paved the way for hanyous, like himself, to strive for greatness. Kami gifted him a second chance at life and a chance to redeem himself. Though, unlike his brother and mate, he will have to be reminded of his past life. This tome will tell of his story, of his trails as a hanyou turned human and what he learned and did to have Kami bless him. After all the horrible things he did, he found himself in the favor of kami." She vanished the same way she came only leaving the book. Shippo came up to the book that was placed on the tomb opening it he started to read. Toru sighed. "I realize that our Lord Sesshomaru and his mate are busy, but as the owner of the land, he needs to know what we have found… I think he should know before the press; don't you agree Shippo?"

Shippo looked up from the book and smiled. "I agree. But how are we to get in touch with them?"

Toru frowned but then he thought of something. "I think I know a way…"

* * *

Sesshomaru was having the best day of his life. He had claimed his woman so many times that he had lost count and she was sleeping soundly next to him. Her scent comforted him and it calmed him to no end knowing that she was safe. Bringing his hand to her front, he splayed his large hand to span her stomach. Pulling her closer to his body he took a deep breath of her scent. Yes, his little mate was carrying his heir; the scent growing stronger as the days went on. He thanked kami once again for letting them have this child. She groaned a little waking up from her slumber. He leaned down giving her little nips and kisses on her exposed shoulder and neck. "Wake up my mate; we have a long day ahead of us…

She groaned and turned to face him fully. She smiled, bringing her arms around his neck, and her leg over his hip. He growled lightly before claiming her lips in a kiss. Finally letting her have some air, she yawned. "Do we have to? I'm comfortable right where I am…"

He chuckled. "I agree koi, but I must get some food in you… Our pup is probably hungry…"

She looked at him sharply and gasped. Feeling her tummy, she caressed it. "A-Are you sure?"

Placing his hand on top of hers he smiled. "I have sensed a change in your scent. Believe me koi, you carry…"

She smiled and hugged him with all the love she had for him. "Oh Sesshomaru! I'm so happy!"

He laughed at her antics and smiled with her. "I am too koi…"

She then felt how happy he _really _was and found herself smirking. Bringing her core closer to his member, she felt him enter her; groaning against his chest, she felt him start a slow rhythm. "I thought you said we needed to get up and eat…"

Sesshomaru growled as he flipped her to where she was below him. "After… I want to love my mate again. She has blessed me with a pup and I cannot thank her enough…"

She gasped in pleasure as he continued a slow pace. Raising her hips to meet his, she clawed his back. "Oh Sesshomaru…"

* * *

Hours later found Kagome asleep again and Sesshomaru coming out of the shower dripping wet. A towel around his narrow hips he made his way out to the hallway where his dismembered phone lay on the side table. Putting the battery back in, he waited for it to boot back up. While he waited, he felt a strong aura come down in the front yard. Growling he saw red. Quickly walking outside, he placed a barrier around the house. "What are you doing here?"

Toga smiled. His human features blinking away, Sesshomaru gasped as his father turned back into a demon. "You were aware of my situation and never told me?!"

Toga sighed. "I am sorry my son, but kami told me in a vision what had happened in the past and they knew you would find her again. I did this to help you. I gave you Kanazawa so that you could rule when the time came again."

Sesshomaru growled but his beast receded. "You still didn't answer my question…"

Toga growled. "Don't patronize me pup. I came to give you a message…"

Sesshomaru waited. Feeling his phone come back on, he looked down and found he had over two hundred emails, and thirty-nine missed calls. Quickly scrolling through them he found most of them from either the demon in front of him or his office. But a few from Toru Hamasaki, that very morning. "What has happened at Kanazawa?"

Toga smiled. "A few things actually. The kind doctor has found another room inside the main castle that has been blocked by a barrier of some kind…"

Sesshomaru looked shocked. "And how is it that no one else has noticed this?"

Toga shrugged.

Sesshomaru growled. Really… How dense are these people that work for him? "And the other thing?"

The elder Inu smiled. "It seems that another tomb has appeared by yours; one of your brother Inuyasha…"

Sesshomaru saw red then. "Why is there a tomb of that bastard near mine and my mates?! Was he not punished for his betrayal?! He doesn't deserve to be near the West or this Sesshomaru!"

Toga growled. "Your brother was punished enough by kami! They have given him a second chance to live! He changed before his death in the past so much that kami smiled on him!"

Sesshomaru growled, his hair flying as his aura spun around him. "He will never be allowed to come near myself or my mate again!"

Toga took an involuntary step back, but growled back at his son. "I know you feel that way now Sesshomaru, but there will come a time when you will need him back in your life. Kami has forgiven him, it is now time for you to as well…."

Sesshomaru's aura crackled and simmered. Feeling his little mate up and about he calmed down slightly but not much. "I will call Toru soon father, but know this; I will never believe that the selfish person that my brother was, would have ever changed. Family would have never done that. He said that I betrayed him, but he's the one that betrayed myself and our family… Now leave me, I must solidify my bond with Kagome. I will see you in five days…" He turned and banged his way back into the house without turning back.

Toga sighed. "I am sorry my son; kami has a reason for everything and I know that this will be your toughest lesson for you to learn…

* * *

::BANG BANG BANG::

He growled and he fell out of his bed. Covering his sensitive ears he made his way to the door that someone was relentlessly, trying to tear down with their insistent banging!

Pulling it open he screamed at whoever it was. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Standing there was a shady looking character with long wavy black hair, and red eyes. Dressed in a purple and black suit the person was shocked at the person that opened the door. "Is that you Inuyasha?"

Growling at the person he scowled. "That's what they tell me… Who are you?"

The man laughed and Inuyasha didn't like the vibes he was getting off of him. "Come now Inuyasha. How can you not remember me? We've been doing business for over five years…"

Inuyasha's hackles were risen when he saw the character step closer to him. The hair of the back of his neck was standing up and he really thought this guy was up to no good. "Listen. I don't remember you and whatever 'business' we had, now please leave before I call the cops…"

The guy laughed. "Inuyasha… You must know that doing that would be a very bad idea… Especially for you and some of your other associates at the station… Why don't you let me in and we can talk about it…" The character started to come into the apartment, but Inuyasha wouldn't have any of it.

Coming in front of the man he pushed him, none to gently, down the steps of his apartment. His hackles were raised and he felt himself pulse with power, his eyes turning a reddish hue. "Get away from here and never come back!"

The man was shocked and somewhat frightened of the human turned demon, but didn't show it. Standing up to his full height he smirked. "You just cost yourself Inuyasha. Turning your back on me will be deadly… Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

Inuyasha growled but stomped back into the apartment closing the door rather hard. The man in the suit smiled. "You have just sealed your fate Inuyasha; what a shame..."


	6. Chapter Five

Inuyasha walked into the precinct around noon that day. He watched as everyone looked at him strangely and some of the officers smelled like that guy that had woken him up that morning. Growling he smelled out his friend, Koga. "Hey wolf! I've got to talk to you!"

Koga was talking to a human near the water cooler laughing about something. Growling he stepped up and grabbed him by the arm pulling him off somewhere. "Hey Inu?! What the hell man?!"

"Shut up! Where can we go that no one can hear us talk?" he whispered under his breath. Looking around he saw many people looking at him. Some were scared, some were confused.

Koga pulled himself away from his claws, brushing himself off. "Alright come on…"

Following him, he led him down some stairs to the underbelly of the department. Opening a door and following him in, he closed it. Inuyasha turned to the door placing his hand on the door and concentrated. Feeling a barrier come up he smiled; now no one could hear them!

Koga was astounded. "Dude, how could you do that?! I'm a full demon and I can't even do that!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I keep surprising myself. Listen, what I'm about to tell you is secret…"

Koga stood there shock still. "What is it?"

Inuyasha sighed. "This morning I was woken up by a guy banging on my door. This guy was slimy and gave me horrible vibes. I'm still trying to shake it off!"

Koga growled. "This doesn't seem good mutt. Do you remember him?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No…"

Koga sighed. "Well what did he look like?"

Inuyasha growled. "A few inches taller than me, wavy, slick, jet black hair. And blood red eyes…"

Koga growled. "That's Naraku Kumo. He is the head of the demon mafia. He is definitely not a person to piss off… What did he say to you?"

He sighed. Walking around the room he was not feeling right… "He kept saying that we have been doing 'business' together for over five years. When I threatened him that I would call the cops if he didn't leave, he said that would bad for myself and others in the prescient…"

Koga looked dumbfounded. "You mean to tell me that you have been working with the mob?! You have been the one we've been looking for?! The leak in the department?!"

Inuyasha stared at him. "I don't know! Hell I couldn't tell you my own damn name yesterday! But I'm telling you I can feel the vibes of people now and something about this Naraku guy sent me bad feelings. And I'm not gonna lie; I felt the same thing coming from some of the others upstairs when I walked in!"

Koga shut his mouth with a click. "There are other's here, now?!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, they felt like…him… Like they were his brothers or sisters or some shit like that… I can't describe it… They smelled the same…"

Koga growled, crossing his arms across his chest. "There is a theory about where he came from. Some people say they saw him give himself up to many demons, and became one himself… He's able to regenerate and everything. If what you are saying is true, then those could be his incarnations; he _made_ those demons…"

Inuyasha growled; the hair on his neck was standing up again. "I don't like this at all…"

Koga snorted. "Me either. Who can we trust?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me…"

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the open refrigerator looking for something to nibble on. She saw some fruit and vegetables but not really in the mood for ANYTHING healthy she went to the cupboards. Surely Sesshomaru would have something sweet up there… right? Scowling she found nothing but oatmeal and some protein drinks. "This sucks! My first pregnancy craving and there is NOTHING here I want!"

Growling to herself she padded her way back to the bedroom then the conjoining bathroom. Grabbing a towel, she stepped in and turned the water on the appropriate temperature. Sighing as the water cascaded down her shoulders, she relaxed. Hearing the door open and close she felt her mate's aura and it was crackling with anger. Peeking out of the shower she saw him hunched over the sink breathing heavily. Sighing she stepped out of the shower, padding her way to him. Hugging him from behind, she felt him relax somewhat. "You want to talk about it?"

Growling he turned around and brought her into his arms. "I'm afraid that would be detrimental…"

She scowled. Balancing on her tip-toes she pecked him on the lips. "Holding something in will only make it worse you know…"

Seeing him sigh, she shook her head. Undoing the towel around his hips, she pulled him to the shower with her. Smirking he pulled her into his arms again as the water cascaded down his back. "You know I just got out of the shower…"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well; you've been a naughty boy and I need to make sure he's clean…"

He smirked. "Hn… I'm not the only one that needs a good washing then…" She squealed as he picked her up and claimed her lips.

* * *

Koga went through a list of officers, detectives, and higher ups in the department, compiling names of people that he knew that he could trust. While he did this, Inuyasha sat at the desk, looking over things.

He was still getting used to his senses but somehow, they seem to come pretty natural…like, he had had them before… Growling under his breath, he sought out every aura in the room, cross matching them to that of the Naraku character. He found that at least seven different people had the same aura and scent as him and maybe more were employed by him. He knew that only one person he could trust was Koga; even if he smelled HORRIBLE! Really, did this guy EVER bathe?!

Koga glanced up from his work seeing the inu looking at him funny. "Hey what's with the face?"

Inuyasha snorted. "When's the last time you used some soap man?!"

Koga smirked but then it faltered. "Hey! I'll have you know my mate LOVES the way I smell!"

Inuyasha scooted his chair back for dramatic effect. "Well the least you could do is make yourself presentable before coming in!"

Koga's eye twitched. "At least I don't smell like a WET DOG!"

Inuyasha's ears moved slightly forward and he growled under his breath. "Wet dog smells better than someone that smells like they rolled in shit!"

Koga growled but was interrupted by the chief of police, Yorozuko, when he smacked him upside the head. "If you ladies are done, I have some real work for you!"

Koga knelt his head down. "Yes sir!" Inuyasha snorted under his breath.

Yorozuko looked at the human turned hanyou in awe. "Takahashi?! How did this happen?!"

Inuyasha sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "We still haven't figured it out yet. I've lost my memory too…"

The elder wolf was shocked. Sighing he slapped the hanyou on the back. "It's okay Inuyasha. You'll remember things eventually. It may just take a while…" The chief turned and left for his office.

Inuyasha waited until the wolf closed his door before he busted out laughing. Everyone in the office was chuckling along with him. "Oh man! He's got you wrapped around his little finger!"

Koga blushed but growled. "Shuttup!"

Inuyasha continued to laugh until it got awkward. Koga's eye started to twitch; soon he had enough. Punching his friend to the other side of the room he finally stopped.

Inuyasha looked up and growled. "Hey what was that for?!"

Koga sat back down in his chair, pulled the papers together stacking them neatly on the desk. "For being an ass; now get over here and write up a report or something…"

He smirked but did has he was told…

* * *

Inuyasha went home with Koga that night; he really didn't want another run in with Naraku. Though with the smell that his friend was giving off, he was somewhat reluctant. But when he arrived he was surprised that not only was Koga's mate, Ayame, but his two cubs were very nice smelling, considering.

The pups were a whole different situation upon arriving however. They only knew Inuyasha as a human and were now fearful of his new hanyou form. Though they were too young to transform into their demon forms they were still on edge. The twin boys were crowded around their mother until Inuyasha got down on their level and waited for them to approach him. Kaminari and Raimei both looked to their father, seeing no danger, they slowly walked up to the hanyou and each hugged an arm. Inuyasha smiled, patting each one on the heads and smirked. Each seeing that he was another demon to play with they each started laughing and running around saying that they had a new 'puppy' to play with. Inuyasha scowled but laughed at their antics, wishing that he could've remembered them…

The next day they sat down in Yorozuko's office to go over information that they had gathered; hopefully to take the case to the District Attorney. They hoped they had enough evidence. Soon the old wolf walked in and sat before them. "So what's all this about?"

Koga started. "We now have some incriminating evidence that some officers of this very department work for the demon mafia."

Yorozuko's eyes bulged. "That is a very big allegation Koga. How do you know this?"

Koga smiled, but then it faltered. "Up until very recently, the demon and the human police, both have never been in any contact with the boss Naraku Kumo. The demon police have never been able to distinguish his scent nor aura, and the human police have never really seen him."

Yorozuko sat back harshly in his chair. Then he looked skeptical. "What do you mean, up until very recently? I haven't heard of anyone coming forward. People, demons and humans alike are too scared…"

Koga and Inuyasha exchanged looks. Inuyasha sighed; he knew when all of this was over, he would probably be going to jail too. But maybe since he came forward with this information, his punishment would be more lenient. "A few days ago, I was visited by Naraku Kumo. Without my memory I am unable to remember what kind of relationship I had with him; but I do know for a fact what his scent is and what his aura feels and looks like. I must have been working with him for him to openly come to my home. He told me that if I were to rat him out, that myself and others in the department would pay dearly…"

The elder growled. "Inuyasha. Am I to believe that you, one of my best detectives, have been a mole in this department?!"

Inuyasha sighed. "I am sorry sir, but I cannot answer that question until my memory returns, but I will give names of people I know to have the same scent and aura to Naraku Kumo. I expect nothing in return…"

Yorozuko snorted. "Don't go noble on me Inuyasha. I will set up an appointment with the DA today. Hopefully he will see you in the next few days."

Koga and Inuyasha nodded and stood getting ready to leave. "Wait you two…"

They turned.

"I am putting you both on paid leave for the next week. With this information coming out, and the only thing that has changed is you Inuyasha, I'm sure that his people will undoubtedly put two and two together. I want you two to get your things together and go to Kanazawa for the week. I want nothing to happen to either of you; especially my great-grandpups."

Koga sighed but Inuyasha was shocked. Yorozuko chuckled. "Did you forget that Koga was mated to my granddaughter Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed and nodded. The wolf chuckled again. "It is alright. I will tell everyone here that you are being sent away on an investigation. Hopefully, if kami wills it, then nothing will happen and all of this will go smoothly…"

* * *

Shippo turned from the main hallway of the old Kanazawa castle. The day prior he was informed by Toru that he had found a room to the South of the main complex, blocked by a barrier of some kind. Walking down a smaller hallway that he never really noticed that was there, he felt it. An immense barrier that was different than all others he had encountered before. Granted the barrier guarding the garden was no picnic! No, this particular barrier had an uncontrollable rage laced into it, but also it was placed with the intention of protecting whatever was inside. It was placed with love and adoration. Shippo stared in awe; he was surprised that no one had found it before now! "Who would've placed this barrier and when?"

This barrier was put in place by someone of great power. Coming up to touch the door that housed the room of unknown things he was shocked back. Pulling back he saw that the barrier sizzled, but never going down or losing power. He sighed. "Maybe Kagome can get it open…"

Turning from the door he never saw the ancient text appear again. _'Only for whom this room belongs can break this barrier as so are my wishes…'_

* * *

Inuyasha woke up the sunshine filtering its way through the window. He, and the Ookami's had been shipped off to Kanazawa two days ago; tomorrow, the DA would meet up with them and discuss their findings. For now though, he had nothing to do. Sitting up the scrubbed his face to get the sleep out of it. Looking around his hotel room, he growled lightly. He smelled so many different scents that it was driving him crazy. He picked up some clothes, heading to the shower to get the smell of other people off of his skin. He grimaced thinking that, yes, the hotel did its laundry, but not well enough. He could still smell, other demons, human, hanyou and other…substances…that had seeped its way into the very fibers of the sheets; he would be discussing this matter with the management as soon as he deemed himself clean….

An hour later, and A LOT of soap later, found him gathering his things, almost running out of the room. Walking to the lobby he growled. The only person that was there was the janitor. Briskly walking up to him he cleared his throat to get his attention. "Excuse me sir?"

The janitor turned and smiled, but then it faltered; the janitor took a step back in fear. "Y-Yes?"

Inuyasha was unnerved at the janitor's behavior; did people really fear him now? "I would like to speak to the manager please…" He saw the man gulp.

"Y-Yes sir! B-But he doesn't come in for another thirty minutes…" It was only 6:30 in the morning…

Inuyasha growled slightly, scaring the poor man. It made him stop short. "Sorry… I'll come back later then." He turned to walk out of the lobby when he heard the janitor speak to him.

"Go to the castle grounds and take a walk. It'll pass the time…"

Inuyasha smiled; bowing to his elder. "I think I'll do that! Thanks!"

The janitor heaved a huge sigh of relief. _'That boy's aura has ALWAYS gotten the better of me… Even when he and his brother were children…'_

* * *

Inuyasha walked to the castle grounds after stowing his duffle bag in the car that he rented. He was astonished at the craftsmanship that took to erect something like this! Especially almost 500 years ago! This type of construction was a feat in itself. Walking in the courtyards he saw where the barracks were on the far side and found a sign explaining how some of the stone was from the original castle that stood there; and how the original castle was all but destroyed by an attack from the South. Idling running his claws across the stone, he felt the coolness, but also like the stone was…speaking to him? No…

Coming across a darker, older one, he touched it and he was flooded with scenes of battle. Seeing the explosions, feeling the foundation around him quake and founder. Smelling the blood of fallen soldiers, the crisp cleanliness of the snow, tainted by gunpowder and hate. Clasping his hands on his head he tried to right himself. His mind's eye made him look up and saw three mighty dragons with their wings spread wide, leading the siege. Crying out as he was knocked back from the stone he slid across the ground. Finally opening his eyes, he saw that he was back at the castle, breathing heavily. The sun was shining in his eyes and it was spring. He could still smell the snow, blood and gunpowder. He was so disoriented that he failed to notice the person walking up to him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Looking up he saw a young man with red hair and green eyes looking at him. Taking a deep breath, he figured out that this man was no ordinary man, but a kitsune… Looking up he saw that the fox was watching him with a worried expression but also one of astonishment.

Shippo was making his way to the site, but today he needed to run to the curator's office before he went down there. Good thing he did; he saw a man, no demon? No hanyou, crouched down at the entrance of the complex clutching his head as if in horrible pain. Cautiously walking up to him, he saw that this guy had silver hair and pointed ears on top of his head. Claws adorned his fingers and he was growling like a wild animal. Finally he stopped growling and was thrown by an unknown source to the other side of the wall. Running up the prone man, he asked if he was okay.

Inuyasha looked up as his vision cleared. "Did you get the license plate number off of that bus that just hit me?"

Shippo chuckled offering a hand to the hanyou. "No but I did get the color, make and model…"

Inuyasha smirked, taking the proffered hand. Standing up he was a little dizzy; shaking his head to clear his mind of…whatever the fuck that was…

Shippo saw him shake his head and sighed. "So… You sure you're okay?"

Inuyasha smirked, slapping the demon on the shoulder. "Yeah kid; I'm fine… Just overcome by the…extravagance of this place is all…"

Shippo gave him a look, saying that, 'yeah like I buy that bullshit' but didn't say anything. "Uh –huh… Well if you would excuse me, I have to get to the site…"

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "The site?"

Shippo turned and looked at his strangely. "You're kidding me right?"

The hanyou shrugged. "I lost my memory almost a week ago; I woke up in this form and I have no recollection of who I am; or what has gone on recently…"

Shippo scratched the stubble that was collecting on his chin. "Sorry to hear that man… Well in that case I'll tell you. The site is an archeological site that we just recently found. It houses a garden that had been bewitched by kami themselves. Inside, we found a sarcophagus that housed a previously unknown demon lord and his mate… And later, about a week ago, we found another sarcophagus that housed his bro…th…"

Inuyasha was listening and heard the kitsune talk about the garden and it seemed strangely familiar. Hearing him stop, he looked up at the kitsune and he was, once again, looking at him in astonishment; it was freaking him out!

Shippo looked at the hanyou before him with a slack jaw. How come he didn't see this before?! The same silver hair, the same amber colored eyes! Could this be the reincarnation of Lord Inuyasha?! But wait… "Well I've got to run! I'm already late as it is! See you later!" Shippo hightailed it to the site before he could give any more information away.

Inuyasha stared at him as he ran away; shrugging his shoulders he turned to walk around the grounds a little more. But he couldn't shake the feeling that the fox was hiding something…

* * *

Toru was taking pictures of the newly discovered sarcophagus when he saw Shippo enter the garden with a wall of dust. Coughing, he finally saw the kitsune. "What in the world Shippo?!"

Shippo looked up from this run and gasped for breath. "You are NEVER going to believe who I just saw!"

* * *

:D Please R&R! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter Six

The next day found Inuyasha in a sitting room waiting for the DA. Inuyasha felt that it would be a good idea for just himself to present the information to keep Koga and his family safe; Koga, though hesitant, agreed. The wolf was waiting for him to return to the new hotel. After walking the grounds he found himself back at the hotel talking with the management. The manager, was in fact very sorry, about the condition of the room. He not only upgraded his accommodations but also paid for it; but it unnerved him to no end. Both the janitor and manager were older demons, and both of them seemed to be scared of him… Why?

He sighed, then his senses were on high alert. Hearing the clicking of high-heeled shoes he turned to see a demoness with dark hair did in an up-do. She had red eyes and an uncompromising smirk on her face; her green dangle earrings swinging with each step she took; wearing a black suit lined with green. She finally stopped in front of him. "Officer Takahashi?"

He stood; extending his hand. "Yes; I was waiting for District Attorney Tanaka."

The demon smiled. "Unfortunately, he will be unable to join you for your meeting. He passed away two nights ago…"

Inuyasha felt like he had been kicked in the gut. "Then, who, may I ask, are you?"

She smiled. "I am Kagura Kumo; I am the assistant to the new DA, Onigumo Touzoku."

He growled under his breath and discovered then why his hackles were risen as soon as she walked in; she smelled just like Naraku. Taking the folder that he brought with him, he turned from the demoness. In the calmest voice he could muster, he bowed to her. "I am sorry Ms. Kumo; I am afraid that I have been called away. I just received a message that I must attend to. Please forgive me for wasting your time…" He turned from her and swiftly walked away.

The demoness smiled. "It is quite alright Inuyasha. We will meet again…" Seeing his form disappear from view, her smiled turned into a frown; seeing another demon come out from another door. Looking at the demoness dressed in a white kimono, dusting a small amount of makeup onto her face, "Make sure he's followed. I do not want him to out of our sight…"

Clicking her compact shut she bowed slightly. "It will be done sister…"

* * *

Finding his phone in his pocket he almost couldn't dial the number; his hands were shaking. Finally accomplishing the small feat he waited. One ring, Two rings, Three rings…. "Come on you bastard! Answer your ph-"

"Hey mutt. Meeting done already?"

He growled. "No, I didn't have the meeting. Mr. Tanaka is dead and he has been replaced by some guy named Onigumo. I met his assistant; she has the same scent as Naraku. Her name is Kagura…"

Koga growled. "I'm coming out there. We shouldn't be talking about this over the phone."

Inuyasha ran through the hotel's lobby, running towards the university; he could easily get lost in there. "No! I'm most likely being followed. I need you to get in touch with Yorozuko and leave Kanazawa; don't go back to Tokyo. Go somewhere you've never been and hope that Naraku hasn't figured out that you were here with me."

Koga felt a shiver go down his spine. "Fine. How am I to get in touch with you?"

Inuyasha finally made it to the campus and saw a familiar face; he smiled. "I'll text you…" With that he ended the call. Looking at the call he saw that it lasted a minute and fifty-five seconds... Too close. Throwing his phone down on the ground he brought his foot down hard, destroying the phone.

Running up to the kitsune he made sure to speed as fast as he could; hopefully whoever was following him would lose him in the big crowd. But he knew better… "Hey!"

Shippo turned and saw the hanyou he met the day prior running up to him. "Hey you got a second?"

The kitsune nodded. The hanyou looked around. "We need to keep moving. We need to find somewhere hidden where we can talk."

Shippo was speechless. "Am I in trouble or something?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "NO! I might be; so we need to get somewhere I can throw up a barrier…"

Shippo turned and started briskly walking into one of the busiest sections of the university. Finding the room he was looking for he opened it and motioned for the hanyou to go in. He went in afterwards and closed the door behind him.

Inuyasha scowled. "This is a broom cupboard…"

Shippo scratched his head and laughed. "Yeah… I have some great memories in here…"

Inuyasha growled. Throwing up a barrier, he concentrated and found that he could hide his aura and scent away from it; so only a person with heightened senses could tell that it was up, but not who put it there. He smiled. "Now I need to have you undivided attention fox."

Shippo nodded. "What's this all about?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Long story short; I used to work for Naraku Kumo…"

Shippo gasped. "The mob boss?! Are you kidding me?!"

Inuyasha growled. "YES! Now don't interrupt. When I lost my memory, I had no recollection of him…"

"Obviously!"

"Would you stop that?! Basically, it comes down to this; I have leading evidence that most of the Tokyo police department is working for him. They didn't know until after my memory lapse. He visited me; not knowing about my transformation. I now know his scent and aura; with this information I was going to the DA to bring him down. However, when I went to meet with the DA, another person, one that works for Naraku came instead. Now he's in charge of the entire police force!"

Shippo was shocked! He knew that Naraku's henchman were many but now with control of the police… "This is horrible! What are you going to do?!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "I have sent my partner and his family to another part of Japan; his mate's grandfather is the chief of district eleven. I am staying here for the time being. I have to keep a low profile. I need a disguise…" Looking to the kitsune, he smiled.

Shippo smirked. "I have been looking for a good reason to freshen up on my fox magic. My mate isn't going to be pleased…."

* * *

Shippo had worked his magic and smiled. "Here wear these beads and they will put a glamour on you. It will also hide your aura and scent."

Inuyasha put the beads over his head and smiled as he felt the magic take effect. Breaking the barrier he walked out of the closet, followed closely behind Shippo. "So what did you make me look like?"

Shippo smiled. "Well now people will see a guy with short blue hair and green eyes. You could pass for a water demon…"

Inuyasha was pleased. Now he needed to find some different clothes. Since the Kagura lady saw what he was wearing he needed to get rid of them fast. "Okay where's the gym?"

Finding some spare gym clothes he threw away his other clothes away and smirked. "Thanks man, I owe you…"

Shippo waved his hand. "No biggie. By the way, what's your name? I've done a pretty good job of hiding your identity."

The hanyou smirked. "Inuyasha..."

"Shippo." Extending his hand for the hanyou to shake.

He smirked and shook it. "Nice to officially meet you."

The fox laughed. "Yeah you too. Well I have to get to class."

Inuyasha frowned. Then he thought of something. "Hey! Do you know if any miko around here that might can take a look at me? As soon as I remember things, I think I'll be better off."

Shippo rubbed his chin. "Well one of my good friends is a miko, but she is currently indisposed for the immediate future…"

Inuyasha growled. "How about any non-indisposed mikos?"

Shippo chuckled. "If its memory problems, you would need a strong one, and she is the strongest I have seen…"

Inuyasha sighed, running his hands through his now blue bangs. "Well can you give me a number I might can reach her at?"

Shippo took his phone out and scrolled through it. Taking a piece of paper out, he jotted it down. "Here… But I wouldn't call for the next…" He counted on his fingers. "…Two days. She and her new mate are still probably solidifying their bond…"

Inuyasha scowled. "What's her name?"

Shippo smiled. "Kagome…"

Inuyasha felt himself then in the middle of a garden, seeing a beautiful woman with raven black hair and blue eyes smiling at him; then an image of her crying with a blank face. Hearing himself laugh a sadistic laugh, he felt himself being lifted up and slapped.

Coming back into the hallway he looked up and saw Shippo standing over him with a worried face. "What the hell man?! That's the second time in a few days that I've had to help you out of a fucking episode!"

Inuyasha shook his head trying to clear the images and the horrible laugh out of his head; he couldn't believe that it was him laughing, like that! Especially at her! What in the hell did he do?! "I think…I've been having…visions… But they are not from this time…"

Shippo staggered back. Inuyasha looked up at the fox and growled. "You know don't you…"

Shippo hated himself at that moment; he couldn't tell him anything, he was forbade by kami themselves. "I am sorry Inuyasha, I can help you but I cannot tell you anything. Kami has forbidden me. You must find out what they mean on your own…"

Growling he stormed past the fox in a state of anger. Feeling power swirl around him he almost didn't hear the kitsune call after him. "You have to calm down! The spell can't hold that much power!"

Inuyasha stopped and sighed; breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. It helped but damn if he didn't want to pummel the fox! How could he help him and then not tell him about his visions?! He was no slacker by any means, but he hated that people were hiding things from him! Things that could explain a whole hell of a lot about him and how he came to be in this form! It irritated him to no end! Growling it was then that he noticed that he had, somehow, walked or ran, to the castle grounds again. Walking up to the second level he began walking down the halls. It calmed him; but he got the strange feeling of déjà vu. He had never been here before, had he? Walking closer to the stairs of the third level he looked down the hall and saw someone walking around in a room, a study of sorts. Shrugging his shoulders he sighed. _'Why not?'_

Knocking on the door, he saw a demoness looking through a leger. She was totally engrossed that she didn't hear him knocking on the door quietly. Growling he knocked a little louder. She jumped at the sound, putting her hand over her heart. "Oh! You scared me! I'm sorry, but you aren't allowed back here…"

He growled. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering if I could ask a few questions, and you being the curator, I thought I could pick your brain…"

She smiled. "Well I'm not really busy at the moment but I can try to help. What kind of questions do you have?"

Inuyasha smiled. Walking in, he sat down in front of the desk. Feeling the old wood he sighed. He got that feeling again. "I am a hanyou that has no recollection of my past. It all started a week ago…" He shook his head. "What I'm really asking is, what happened to this castle? And I want the truth…"

She blinked and sighed. "It was finished in 1583; it took five years to construct. Before then, it was rumored to be the home of the Silver Inu Clan. In 1578, the original citadel was attacked by the South and was totally destroyed."

Inuyasha listened intently; though most of this he already knew. "Was the South a clan of dragons?"

The curator gasped. "H-How did you know? That is something we usually do not tell anyone."

He growled and she gasped again. Looking up, he saw her eyes light up in recognition; he scowled. "You know who I am don't you; without the glamour…"

She sighed. "I am sorry, I must ask you to leave. Kami has forbidden anyone involved to give you any knowledge of what happened. You must find out these things on your own Inuyasha…"

Growling he stood but bowed at his elder. "Thank you for your time. I must ask you not to tell anyone of this meeting."

She nodded and saw him leave. Now that she knew who he was, she definitely saw that his walk was exactly the same. Chuckling to herself she picked up her phone. Hitting the speed dial she waited for him to answer. "Hello my dear mate. How is your day going?"

She sighed. "Well I'm sure it just got a lot more complicated. Inuyasha-sama just left my office Katsuro…"

He almost fell out of the chair. "A-Are you sure?"

Yumi sighed. "He was wearing a glamour but it was him. He told me to forget that I saw him; he must be in trouble…"

Katsuro sighed. "I have spoken to Toga-sama and he has found that his son is an officer of the law. He could be undercover… But I have a feeling that everything is about to come to a head soon. I haven't even spoken to Sesshomaru-sama yet. He was reawakened eight days ago, and I'm sure he and Kagome are still bonding…"

Yumi smiled. "It hasn't been released what they found in the room yet, so hopefully we can make this transition smooth."

Katsuro sighed. Looking over a report on his desk on the export and import of goods from the West he pulled his calendar up on his computer. "I need to get in touch with Sesshomaru-sama either today or tomorrow so I can make a meeting with the other Lords. Diachi will be pleased. He hasn't talked to Toga in ages."

Yumi smiled. "I think he's making himself suffer. Being the patriarch of a family that have all been reincarnated has to take its toll on you. Once everyone's memory is restored, I'm sure he'll feel better." She heard a beep in her ear. "Listen honey, I'll talk to you later tonight. I have an entire house to run…"

Katsuro laughed. His mate, though the curator of an entire complex, still took her Lady duties to heart; even after almost five hundred years... "Okay mate, I will see you tonight." Hearing the line go dead, he put the phone in its cradle. Looking through his cell phone he found the number he needed and dialed it. Hearing the rings, he growled. "Damn that boy. He needs to answer his phone…" He heard it click.

"This better be good…" He heard the angry, stoic voice on the other line. He smiled.

"Now Sesshomaru-sama that is no way to speak to a friend…"

Sesshomaru growled but he was actually happy to speak to his old friend. "Katsuro… It's been awhile. How are things?"

Katsuro laughed. "Nothing's changed my Lord. So you know EXACTLY how things are going…"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yes I remember. So why the call? If it was this time yesterday, I would've pulled your ass through the phone and killed you…"

Katsuro chuckled but knew what was said was most likely true. "So I see that the bonding is finished. Splendid. I must ask of you to set up a meeting with myself and the other Lords; the West will always be yours, and it's time for the Silver Inu's to take back what was there's to begin with…"

Sesshomaru sighed. Looking beside him at his beautiful mate sleeping, he really wanted to have more time with her, but it would seem that it was not meant to be.

Katsuro heard him sigh, knowing what was going through his mind. "Sesshomaru, I know how much you want to be with your new mate. That is why I am willing to let you have some time with just her and not the formalities of the West. We will slowly re-accustom you to the duties and we can set a date when you will officially take over."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Thank you my friend. I will come visit you at the end of the week."

Katsuro smiled. Putting the date on his calendar, he sent an email to the other lords so they, too could be here. "I will see you then. And welcome back Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru ended the call and turned to lay back down with his beautiful mate. Feeling her snuggle up against him he smiled. Bringing her more into his arms he enjoyed his now limited time with his mate.

* * *

Koga was driving like a maniac. Ayame had to smack him to get him to calm down. The pups were so scared of their father that the normally energetic twins were just staring at their father and mother hoping that whatever was wrong, would soon go away. Koga just picked a town in the north, put it into GPS and started driving. Ayame looked down at her phone, wondering if it was okay to keep it or even make a call...

Looking at her mate she whispered, "We need to call gran'pa…"

Koga sighed. Looking at the freeway, he found that the next stop was in five miles. They had left as soon as he got off the phone with Inuyasha; it was now thirty-seven minutes later. "I'll drive for another thirty more minutes then we'll stop…"

"Papa?"

Looking in the rear view mirror he saw his youngest Raimei, ask him with wide scared eyes. "Are we going to be okay?" His other pup, Kaminari was asking with his eyes, but didn't speak.

Koga growled lightly. Taking a side-ways glance to his mate and sighed. "Yeah pup… We're going to be fine…" He only hoped that his boys hadn't learned how to tell he was lying; he didn't know how to tell them that he honestly didn't know if they were going to be okay…

Ayame let a tear slide down her cheek; she powered off her phone and with her demon strength she broke the electronic in half. Rolling down the window she glanced to see if anyone was behind her, she threw it, letting it hit the highway.

* * *

Time seemed to fly and Koga finally decided to pull over; another hour later. Ayame dealt with the twins, they were hungry and needed to use the bathroom. Koga growled as he found a payphone close to the side of the gas station. Rummaging his pockets for the needed amount of change, he picked it up and dialed his grand-father in law.

He waited for the line to pick up with apprehension. Looking around the gas station, taking a quick survey of the cars and drivers. If any of them would follow them, he would have to put his family in even more danger to shake them. Hearing the line click, he growled. "This is Yorozuko. How can I help you?"

"Grandpa, it's me"

"Koga?! What the hell?! I have been trying to get in touch with you for two days?! What's going on?!"

Koga sighed. "The DA has been replaced by some of Naraku's henchmen. Inuyasha is still in Kanazawa. We didn't get to have our meeting. Mr. Tanaka is dead!"

Yorozuko cursed under his breath. "This is more serious than what I first expected. I will have to contact the council…"

Koga was confused. "What council?"

Yorozuko rummaged through his desk to find the small book of numbers. "The demon council Koga…"

Koga was shocked. "The demon council?! Lord Diachi disbanded them almost 500 years ago!"

The elder wolf smiled as he found the small book under many folders in his desk. He sighed. "It would seem that things are not as expected. Keep in touch Koga…" He placed the phone in its cradle and gathered his things. Locking his door to his office, he secretly placed a barrier around it; only people with no ill intent would be able to enter it. He left the prescient and found his phone. Finding the correct number, he dialed it. Two clicks, three and he heard the person on the other line. "This is Yorozuko; I need to set up a meeting with the council."

The person on the other line gasped. "Y-Yes sir. I will tell Councilman Takashi. He will get back with you."

Ending the call he crunched the phone in his grip. Looking around he started running with his demon speed; hoping no one was following him.

* * *

He sat in his desk chair overlooking the city; watching people, demons, hanyou and human walk around with not a care in the world. He sneered at them. If only they knew how much trouble the city was in. His mood turned around, he couldn't wait to terrorize them. Hearing his associate come in he didn't turn from the window. "What news do you have?"

She sat in the chair facing the desk. Bringing her leg up, she crossed it over her other. Letting her manicured nails tap on the desk. "The wolf is on the move. The Band of Seven saw him leave the department this morning after receiving a phone call."

"What of the other wolf and Inuyasha?"

She sat up straighter. "The other wolf and his family are driving north. I have my best people following him."

He smiled, but then it turned sour. "What about Inuyasha?"

She fiddled with her fan; she heard his demeanor change drastically. She hoped she didn't have to defend herself again. "W-We lost him. He has disappeared… Last time we saw him, he entered the University. I speculate that he is still there."

He turned from the window, letting his red eyes cloud over with hate. "This is not what I wanted to hear Kagura. I was hoping that you were more than capable of following a stupid dog…"

She stood up and bowed to him. "I am sorry sir. It will not happen again…"

He smiled. Pulling a clump of quivering flesh out of thin air he squeezed it. The woman in front of him fell to the floor clutching her chest, crying out in pain. "Of course it won't. This is your last time Kagura. Fail me again, and you will die…"

Gasping at the pain she was in, she swore to herself that Naraku would die before she did…

* * *

The plot thickens! Please R&R! :D


	8. Chapter Seven

The next day found Yorozuko at a house in Osaka. It was a grand house of a great businessman. He smiled remembering his last meeting with the man; it was the day of his great grandson's births. Sighing he realized that he needed to spend more time with the demon. Knocking on the door he was greeted by one of the servants. "Ah Yorozuko-sama. Come in. We are waiting for you…"

Smiling he walked in and was reminded of how simple the demon lived. Nothing extravagant, nothing but the basics. A few side tables here and there; some flowers in vases scattered around. It was actually very calming. Escorted by the servant he came into the council chamber. There Takashi was waiting with the rest of the seven council members.

Takashi smiled as he saw his old friend enter the room. "Yorozuko, please have a seat and we'll get started…"

The elder wolf smiled as he took his seat at the table. The room itself was an executive type room; this was the one room that Takashi had upgraded. "Council members, we have been called by the elder of the Wolf Tribe, Yorozuko. He needs our guidance and wisdom. Please, my friend, explain what is troubling you?"

Yorozuko stood and sighed. "It has come to our attention that Naraku Kumo has taken position in the District Attorney's office. Therefore, he now runs the police force."

Gasps were heard but no one said anything. Takashi was flabbergasted. "How is this possible? How do we even know that it is even him?"

Yorozuko sighed. "One of my best detective's lost his memory a week ago, and has changed from a human to hanyou. Naraku Kumo came to this detective's home claiming that he had been working for him for years. This detective does not remember ever being in lead with the spider hanyou, but he now knows of his scent and aura. When asked to present this information to the DA, Mr. Tanaka was not present but another person, a demoness, came in his place. The detective confirmed that the person was working for Naraku, and that Mr. Tanaka was dead, thus being replaced by an Onigumo Touzoku."

The council growled. Takashi was seeing red. "Yorozuko, this Onigumo Touzoku; he IS Naraku Kumo. This is an alias he has used in the human world. We believe that this was his real name before the demon's consumed his body, thus turning him into what he is now…"

Yorozuko growled. "Well then, my brethren, the situation is more dire than expected. What do you suggest we do?"

Takashi smiled. "Well I do know that the ruling Lords are planning a meeting tomorrow… It would seem that our Lord Sesshomaru has come back to us…"

The council gasped. Councilman Eiji was astonished. "None of us was informed of this Takashi! How is that you knew?"

Takashi smiled. "I have my ways. We are to go to Lord Katsuro's mansion on the marrow. There we will, undoubtedly, be punished for keeping together, but in the light of things, I am sure Lord Diachi will see reason. They are still making the ultimate decision in the end after all…"

* * *

Soten glared at her mate with her arms crossed in front of her. Tapping her foot on the floor she turned from her mate, to the person in a glamour; one that was DEFINITELY her mate's doing.

Shippo sat on the couch, with a disgruntled Inuyasha sitting beside him. "But Soten! You have to understand!"

She growled and he stopped his rant with a click of his fangs. Inuyasha snorted; it would seem that another demon was wrapped around their mate's little finger…

Soten eyes narrowed. "Understand?! UNDERSTAND?! The ONLY thing I understand is that you BROKE your promise to me! You said you would NEVER use your fox magic in public AGAIN! And you did, DURING SCHOOL HOURS no less!"

Shippo stood up abruptly, defending himself. "Hey at least I did it in a closet! No one saw me!"

She stopped short, but regained her footing. "That's beside the point! You broke your promise Shippo!"

Shippo growled. "I did this to HELP someone! Not to play any tricks! That's got to stand for SOMETHING!"

Soten glared but sighed. "Fine! Just don't get into any trouble!" She turned from the den walking to the kitchen. "By the way! You were supposed to pick up chicken for the stir fry!"

Shippo cowered. "Oops…"

They heard her sigh from the kitchen. "Okay, all we have is ramen…"

Inuyasha perked up at that. "Ramen? You've got ramen?!"

Shippo looked at him with a scowl. "You really like that stuff? It's like not nutritious at all…"

Inuyasha stood and raced to the kitchen. "What?! It's simple to make and it tastes great! I love ninja food!"

Soten looked at a cup of noodles in her hand, then back at the hanyou. "…Ninja food?"

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his office doing some work on his laptop. It would seem that there had been an uprising of demon attacks; and the police have not been going to help; like they were letting it happen. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. Why would the police let these attacks happen? He must be more tired than what he thought; he growled. Looking at the time on his computer he noticed that it was late, almost three in the morning. In a few hours time, he would be meeting with Katsuro and the rest of the Lords about his reinstatement. Sighing he thought of his uncle. He had said a great many, horrible things before he died in his last life. Thinking on it now, he knew that what was done was, in fact, in the best interest of himself… and his brother…

Growling, thinking about Inuyasha he felt his blood boil. It would seem that whatever his brother did after his own passing, granted him leniency in his sentence. He was able to be reincarnated and have a second chance at life. This, of course, he could not see reason. He would forever wonder what kami was thinking in doing this.

He powered down his computer, standing up he stretched his muscles. Walking down the hall to his bedroom he saw his mate sleeping on her side, cuddling his pillow. He sighed. He hated that his work was taking him away from his little mate. She had originally feel asleep waiting for him to be done with his work in the office, but he picked her up and placed her in their bed to be more comfortable. She had woken up long enough to ask him when he would be done with his work. He sighed, kissed her on the lips and said in a short while. That was almost four hours ago. Growling slightly he stripped down and spooned her warm form. She turned and cuddled him in her sleep. Seeing her smile, he sighed. He knew then that his work was going have to be put on the back burner; she was more important. His growing family was more important…

* * *

Sesshomaru was woken up a few hours later with the sound of retching. Running to the bathroom he saw his little mate doubled over the toilet emptying her stomach of last night's dinner. Sighing he came up behind her pulling her hair away from her face and neck. She continued to empty her stomach as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Kagome coughed and took a deep breath. Nodding her head she rubbed the few tears that leaked out involuntarily from her eyes. Feeling her mate get up and wet a washcloth she felt herself heaving more. Turning quickly, she tried to empty more, but nothing came. Coughing again she let a few more tears leak out. Feeling the coolness of the washcloth on her neck, she instantly felt better. Finally running out of energy, she slumped down on the floor. Feeling her back hit her mate's chest she sighed. "If I have to wake up to that every day, please don't get me pregnant again…"

Sesshomaru growled lightly. He knew what she said was just because she felt bad, but it cut threw him like a knife; did she not want the child that she was carrying? His beast whined.

Kagome felt him stiffen and knew that what she said, her mate took it to heart. Opening her eyes, she turned her head and caressed his cheek with her hand. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean it literally… Please know that I will love you and every child you and kami bless me with."

Sesshomaru's form relaxed but he didn't smile. He was still bothered by what she said…

She sighed. Getting up she crossed the bathroom to wash her mouth out. She could already tell that it was going to be a long day…

* * *

Koga was sure of it; they were being followed. He saw the same black sedan at every stop he had stopped at. He even double backed a few stops and sure enough, they were right behind him. Growling he decided that he needed to get his family away from this. Looking at Ayame sleep with his pups in the hotel bed, he wished that it hadn't come to this. Leaning down he kissed each one of them. Leaving the car keys and a detailed message about what to do from there on out.

Walking out of the door, he walked over to the sedan. The window was lowered and inside was an interesting looking character. His hair was black as night and in a ponytail. His face was almost feminine, but he smelled just like some of the ones at the department; he growled. "I go with you, if you promise to leave my family out of this…"

The demon smiled. "I am only here to observe; but if you want to go and give yourself up, then I am more than happy to oblige."

Koga growled. "Are we clear then? My family stays out of this…"

"Crystal… The name's Byakuya by the way…"

Koga growled and opened the back door of the sedan. Getting in he felt the car learch forward. Seeing the partition, and then seeing the gas seeping into the car, he panicked.

Byakuya smiled. "You really didn't think I would let you see where I was taking you, did you?"

Koga saw his mate and pups exit the hotel room out of the tinted window when he succumbed to darkness…

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at Katsuro's mansion around 10:15 that morning. The meeting was to be held at 11 o'clock sharp. His mate looked a little green as she stepped away from him as he descended from his cloud. It would seem that Kagome was still afraid of heights. Coming up to her as she had sat down on a nearby bench he took a knee to look into her eyes. "Are you okay, koi?"

Kagome looked up and smiled a small smile. "I am now. Just give me a few minutes Sesshou…"

He nodded, and stood up beginning to walk away when he felt her hand grabbing his. Turning back, he saw worry on her face. "Are you okay Sesshou?"

He sighed. "I know not what you mean…"

She growled. Standing up she faced him. "You are bothered by what I said this morning…"

Seeing him sigh and turn away from her, she knew. Though his body was relaxed; his mind was still reeling, over analyzing and playing what she said over and over again. Standing on her tip toes she kissed him on the lips. "Sesshomaru… Please don't take what I said to heart… It was a lapse of sanity. Pregnancy will make me say things that I do not mean…"

"She's right you know…"

They turned to see a demon they hadn't seen in a great many years. His hair was longer and his features were aged, he wore a simple black suit, but it was the same demon that they both came to love. His golden eyes, held love and anguish.

Kagome smiled and ran to the elder inu, giving him a hug. "Diachi! How are you?!"

He laughed and smiled. "I am well my dear; I see that kami has blessed your union…"

She smiled, placing a hand on her still flat tummy. "They did. And I am so happy for this little one, and any more that Sesshomaru will give me…"

Diachi looked to his nephew at the choice of words that Kagome used and sighed. "Don't worry dear. I'll help him to see reason…" He whispered close her ear.

She smiled and bowed to him. "Thank you Diachi-sama…" She left the two to talk; she felt her mate's uneasiness and knew that this meeting was going to be trying on her mate's already frazzled nerves. Looking up to him she smiled. "I'll be near if you need me…"

Sesshomaru nodded and smiled at her. Seeing her leave the immediate area he turned back to his uncle and sighed. "You cannot smell that she is pregnant yet…" It was more of a statement than a question.

Diachi sighed. Coming up to his nephew he patted him on the shoulder; instantly feeling the stiffness in his form. "She had a glow about her… Also, I cannot help but to overhear things."

Sesshomaru snorted. Diachi chuckled. "How does your father feel about being a grandfather?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "He doesn't know yet. I am currently giving him the silent treatment. He dare to interrupt my bonding process with news on my brother…"

Diachi sighed, fingering the letter in his pocket that he had saved for almost 500 years. "Inuyasha has had it rough Sesshomaru. He died an old man; not a hanyou in battle… The history books got it wrong."

Pulling the letter from his pocket he presented it to his nephew.

Sesshomaru looked at it and growled. "What do you mean? My brother obviously saw favor in kami's eyes. Why then did he change his ways?"

Diachi took his nephew's hand and made him grasp the letter. "Because he had to…"

Sesshomaru looked at the letter, recognizing the familiar penmanship of his brother he growled; taking it in both of his hands, he wanted to tear it to shreds, but he stopped. Sighing he looked at the letter and started to read.

_Sesshomaru,_

_I know that I can never express how much I am sorry for everything  
that I did to you and Kagome. I cannot even fathom the amount of energy it is taking  
for you not to tear up this letter. I am, truly sorry for the pain I caused you and your mate.  
My punishment was to never have what you had; a mate, a great life, and a family.  
Kami has made my life a living hell of loneliness, and I am thankful for every second of it.  
It has taught me that life is sacred, and it has also taught me that life is simple, so very simple.  
_

_Kami, took away my youki; they took it to teach me ultimate humility and what it means to have everything taken away from you. As I write this, I know that tonight is the last night I will walk this plain, and I am saddened. Not for me, but for you and your mate, Sesshomaru. You never got to see any of life's greatest treasures and I took them away so heartlessly and carelessly. I do not ask for your forgiveness my brother. I only hope that you can live life the way kami wanted you to; simply and graciously. Life is so short for a human, and I do believe that they are smarter than all of us… They only have a few years to make a lifetime out of it. I leave this little advice to you, please treasure Kagome and your pups; fore I know that loneliness, especially for an inu, is a horrible way to live. _

_I grow weary. I am saddened that I couldn't see you again brother or your pups. I hope that I can, at least, smile down from heaven when you are reincarnated. I can live, through you; make it the best life you can. Kami doesn't grant demons second chances often; please do not squander it._

Sesshomaru looked up to his uncle with tears in his eyes. He looked down at the letter again. "He was human?"

Diachi came up and sighed. "In five years, he aged very quickly. The years he had been as a hanyou, caught up with him in the end. He was very sad in the end, but he was at peace, to a certain extent. He never got over what he did to you Sesshomaru. He said a prayer at your door every night before retiring, hoping that you would understand how truly sorry he was…"

Sesshomaru swallowed, folding the letter with care, he noticed the other lords waiting for them. Turning to his uncle he bowed slightly. "Shall we uncle?"

Diachi balked. His nephew, bowing to him?! Did hell just freeze over?! "Y-Yes my nephew…"

Kagome stood up as he walked by and she instantly became worried. "Is everything alright?"

Sesshomaru stopped and let the others pass him. Once the others were out of sight, he picked her up and hugged her with all of the love he possessed for her. She was shocked but soon melted in his embrace. "I'm sorry about what I said this morning Sesshou. Please don't let it eat you up inside. It was nothing really…"

Sesshomaru looked down at her and emitted his calming growl. Leaning down he gave her a kiss. "Worry not koi. I am sorry for brooding. I am just not used to very much sarcasm…"

She smiled. Nuzzling her cheek on his chest she sighed in contentment. "Then I must teach you…"

He smiled. "Yes, but not today. I already have too much on my mind…"

* * *

Walking into the meeting room, he was instantly thinking that he was in his own office. A room set up for business, with telecommunication and many more features. He smiled; it would seem that the ruling lords were not afraid of technology…

He sat down with his mate at his side and waited. Tea was served and some small cookies given to Kagome to settle her stomach. Diachi stood and greeted them. "Welcome all. Are we ready to start?"

Everyone nodded. Haru hadn't aged a single day, while Ai seemed to have aged some; though she was older when she took over the South, she was now showing her age.

Diachi smiled. "As you can see, we have extra people in the room. I am glad to say that my nephew and mate have been restored to their rightful selves. We are here to discuss a date in which Katsuro can step down and Sesshomaru take over his birth right."

All smiled and nodded their heads. Not saying that Katsuro wasn't a great ruler, but they all wanted Sesshomaru to lead. It was kami's wish that he did, and it was his right to rule. If Inuyasha hadn't interfered, he would have been ruling this entire time…

They discussed different things. Most of which were Kagome's pregnancy. She was blushing toward the end; she didn't like all of the attention. Sesshomaru made sure that she was okay by letting his hand grasp hers UNDER the table. She was shocked at this but let it go; it would seem that he had changed. Though he was a formidable foe, and the strongest demon she had ever encountered, he still made sure that she felt okay. Smiling she drank some more tea.

Diachi smiled. "Then it is decided. Katsuro will abdicate the throne, and Sesshomaru will take over in three month's time. This will give Sesshomaru time to get things in order as well as get up to speed on things so that the transition can be done seamlessly. If there is nothing else…" Looking around he saw no one was speaking. "… I will call th-"

"I am sorry Lord Diachi, but we do have other business…"

All turned to see Takashi and others filing in. Diachi growled and others were astonished. Sesshomaru and Kagome were confused. "What are you doing here Takashi; and with the rest of the council members?! I disbanded you almost 500 years ago!"

Sesshomaru was shocked. The old fool actually had the balls to do it?! He smiled at his uncle, but he was, like the rest of the Lords, confused. "I am wondering the same, since, as I just recently found out, that you were in fact disbanded from duty…"

Takashi smiled but growled in the same breath. He didn't want to deal with Sesshomaru's apathetic ways today. He was on a mission, and by kami, he was going to make sure it was dealt with. "We stayed around for peaty problems that our ruling lords, need not worry with; but we have been let known of a dire situation that needs to be addressed at the highest level. If you would please Yorozuko…"

Coming up from behind the council stood an elder wolf. Sesshomaru recognized him and he was shocked that the old wolf was still around; 500 years ago, he was ancient!

Yorozuko sighed. "This has to do with a spider hanyou named Naraku Kumo…" He proceeded to tell the ruling lords about the man and the most current situation dealing with the DA. The lords were seeing red by the time the wolf was done. He was about to continue when his phone started ringing. He was a crafty wolf; he disposed of one phone, and had, at least, five ready at his disposal; all with different numbers. His family had all of them, so he knew something was wrong…

"What's wrong?" He answered the phone.

"Gran'pa they took him!"

He growled. "Who took him?"

Ayame sniffled. "Naraku's men! They took him this morning to save us!"

He heard the pups whining and his granddaughter trying to hold it together. "Where are you?"

"Hachinohe."

"Do you remember what the vehicle looked like that took him?"

"Black Audi sedan, license plate number 49-530."

Yorozuko smiled. "Good girl. I promise to get him back sweety."

Ayame nodded but still had a few tears leak out. "I know you will gran'pa."

Hanging up the phone he turned to the governing lords. "Things have escalated. My grandson has been kidnapped by Naraku…"

Sesshomaru growled. This was getting out of hand. "Where does this Naraku person live?"

"There are a number of different places that we have looked but all of them have been false leads…"

Growling he stood up. He was a tactician; and he thought every little detail out. "Well since we know who he is, let's give him a call. I want to end this before it gets more out of hand…"

* * *

"Hello, this is the District Attorney's office. My name is Yura, how can I help you?"

Diachi smirked. "Ah Yura my dear, would you be so kind as to let me speak with Naraku please. This is Lord Diachi Tashio…"

Yura's eyes bulged. How in the hell did he figure them out?! "I-I'm s-sorry s-sir. There is no one here by that name…"

Diachi smiled. "Come now my dear. I can tell you are lying to me. He has taken someone of great value of one of my associates and I would like to talk to him about getting him back. Now how about if I steal something precious of yours my dear. How about that lovely acquirement of hair that you adore so much. Wouldn't that look great on my mantle?"

Yura sucked in a breath; how did they know these things?! "I will get him on the line my lord."

He smiled. "Thank you my dear. It was most pleasant speaking with you…"

Yura growled but put the demon on hold. Holding the intercom button down, she addressed her master. "Mr. Touzoku? Lord Diachi is on hold for you. I'm transferring him to you now…"

Naraku growled but let the phone ring; how in the hell did they reigning lords find him out?! Taking a deep breath, he blew it out, leveling his tone. "This is Touzuko…"

Diachi smiled. Still playing that card, eh? "Come now Mr. Kumo. We both know that person is no longer who you are anymore…"

Naraku chuckled. "Hmm… It seems that you have found me out. What do I owe the honor of talking to the Lord of North?"

Diachi leaned back in his chair in the conference room at Katsuro's mansion. All around him he knew the demons could hear what was going on; so he continued. "It matters not. I do believe that one of your associates took something of great wealth. I am calling to discuss negotiations to get it back."

Naraku looked at one of the many screens on his desk, showing that yes, he did have a guest. "Ah yes, the wolf prince I would assume?"

Diachi sneered. Damn, he had forgotten that Koga was the next in line for the Wolf Tribe. How could he be so careless?! "Yes. That is whom I speak. His family, as well as myself, hope to get him back unharmed."

Naraku smiled and chuckled. Looking at the screen he saw many of his associates getting one of the many torture chambers ready for interrogations. "I cannot promise such a thing. I wager you wish for me to give you demands; for which my answer is, I do not have any. However, if you were to find my best man and bring him to me, then I will gladly hand the Wolf Prince over."

Diachi growled. Sesshomaru stood with his arms crossed leering at the phone. Haru and Ai sat in chairs awaiting the outcome of the conversation. Yorozuko was pacing the room at the back. "And who might this person be?"

Naraku smiled; he had them right where he wanted them. "Why it is our dear Inu-no-Tashio's one and only son, Inuyasha…"

Diachi sucked in a breath as well as Sesshomaru. One, they were NOT going to give him up for anything in the world, and two, Naraku didn't know that Sesshomaru even existed. This, they could use to their advantage.

The Northern Lord growled. "What makes you think we have any knowledge that Inuyasha is here?"

Naraku laughed. "Come now, everyone knows of the most recent discovery at Kanazawa. And with Inuyasha turning from a human to a hanyou, I only assumed. But he was my best associate before all of this, and though his memory is gone, it matters not. I can always, rework his brain to my advantage; make him believe that he did horrible things for me; poisoning what is left of his mind…"

Diachi growled. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He was not about to give his nephew over to this…MONTSTER… However, he needed to get the Wolf Prince back in one piece. He noticed Sesshomaru scribbling something on a piece of paper and gave it to him. He nodded and sighed. "I will meet you at the Kanazawa castle tomorrow night at sunset…"

Naraku smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you Lord Diachi; I will see you soon…"

Hanging up the phone, he smiled. Looking at the screens again he noticed his other guest drinking tea in her room. Smiling he got up to check on his new guest…

* * *

Diachi placed the phone on its cradle and sighed. "So what's this plan of yours Sesshomaru?"

The Aristocratic Assassin smiled.

* * *

Things are getting interesting! :D Please R&R! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter Eight

Inuyasha followed Shippo to the site the next morning. He had slept at the fox's house and decided to make sure to NEVER sleep over again; he thought he would have nightmares about those two and certain, unmentionables that they were performing until the very wee hours of the morning. Growling when the fox knocked on the door that morning to get him up, Inuyasha threw a pillow at him. Shippo just laughed saying, "Just wait until you get a mate…"

The site, he noticed was in close proximity to the main complex. He asked what had prompted them to start digging near it when it looked like it was completely closed off. Shippo shrugged his shoulders and simply said that they got an anonymous tip that something may be there. Inuyasha scowled. That was too much of a fucking coincidence.

Walking up to the site, in his glamour, he noticed that there were two gentleman talking, one he noticed to be human, the other…smelled like Naraku! Shit! How did they get in here?!

Shippo saw Inuyasha stiffen slightly and noticed then the other guy talking to Toru; noticed his scent. It smelled of death and decay, but many demons all into one. Shippo glanced to the hanyou in the glamour, seeing him nod slightly, he knew; this was one of Naraku's associates. Sighing he walked up to Toru and the other man. "Toru. You mind introducing me to your friend here?"

Toru smiled, Shippo noticed. Poor Toru, he had no idea who this guy really was! "Ah Shippo, yes! This is Byakuya. He is one of the reporters for the Tokyo Telegram. He is one of the only people allowed to get the story! This is so exciting!"

Shippo was reeling! If he got the real story, he'll know everything that they had found out, especially about Sesshomaru and his mate. This was not good! "Uh Toru, I just got word from Yumi that we need to close the site for the day, we have other things to look at inside the castle."

Tora was about to retort when he saw Shippo minutely shake his head; he knew enough about the demon to know if he was so concerned about taking him away from a new discovery, something was wrong… Toru smiled. "Yes okay Shippo." Turning to the demon he bowed slightly. "I do apologize for making you come out here for no good reason Mr. Byakuya. Maybe we can reconvene tomorrow? I'll even take care of a hotel room for you to stay the night…"

Byakuya crossed his arms on top of his chest. He was angry; but he had to play along. It would seem that the fox was not as trusting as the human. Smiling he bowed to the doctor. "Yes that was be sufficient. I will send you a bill then." With that he walked away from the three men, noticing that the person with blue hair, had no scent or aura. How peculiar…

* * *

Inuyasha was watching all of this with a detective's mind. He saw Byakuya looking at him strangely and he growled slightly. Seeing the guy finally leaving the site, he ran up to the two, grabbing them and bringing them into the room where the bewitched garden was. Instantly he was overcome with visions. He saw himself running around the same garden with a man with silver hair in a ponytail; and another demon with silver hair much like him, a royal blue crescent moon gracing his forehead. They were both smaller than the demon with the ponytail; children. They were laughing and smiling. The next vision was one of him seeing a woman with raven hair and blue eyes. He had seen her before in another vision; who was she? Then the next was the same demon with the crescent moon, laying under the sakara tree, looking very sick. His mind eye shown him pulling the demon over his shoulder, feeling the lightness of his weight. He growled; he needed to eat more… That's when someone hit him…hard…

Shippo hit the hanyou hard in the face, hoping to bring him out of this vision that he was in. He saw the hanyou double over in pain, once again like before, growling like before but now he saw that his eyes were changing; his youki was becoming more prevalent. Shippo had to think fast; so, he punched him. Toru was speechless.

Inuyasha looked up at the fox and doctor and growled. "Why did you punch me?!"

Shippo growled. "Because you happened to be having another fit you baka! And you were changing! I had to do something!"

Inuyasha sat up and gripped his head. He could still smell the person that he picked up. He smelled very much like what he smelled like… Shaking his head he growled. Looking up he scowled at the face the doctor was making. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Toru was shocked. During the hanyou's fit, the glamour he was wearing broke and his true self shone through. Silver hair, golden eyes, and small triangles on his head for ears! He smiled and laughed, pulling the hanyou into a hug. "Oh my dear Inuyasha! You have finally made it home!"

Shippo face palmed himself. "Toru! You weren't supposed to tell him!"

Toru looked at the hanyou and then the fox. "Why on earth not?!"

Shippo simply presented him the book that kami had given them when Inuyasha's tomb appeared. "This says that he was supposed to find out on his own!"

Toru went pale; he had went against kami's orders! Looking at the hanyou he bowed. "Oh please Lord Inuyasha! Please forgive me!"

Inuyasha was so confused! He had quite enough of the doctor fawning over him. "Would you stop that?! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Shippo looked at him weirdly. "You mean to tell me, that Toru's slip didn't bring your memory back?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes thinking. Had his memory returned? Thinking back, he still couldn't remember Naraku or anything up until a week ago. "Nope… I got nothin'"

Shippo sighed. It was then that he noticed something he hadn't before. But he was stopped short when Toru spoke up. "So why did you send the reporter away?"

Inuyasha stood up and growled. "He's in lead with Naraku Kumo. It would not be a good idea to let the press know ANYTHING about this site yet…"

Toru was pale again. He fell down on his bottom and tried to gain his breath back. "Why would Naraku Kumo want anything to do with the garden?"

"Because of my appearance. This site was found almost two weeks ago correct?" They both nodded. "And if I'm guessing correctly, then Naraku hadn't seen me in more than two weeks; so he's thinking whatever was found in this garden, had to do with me… He was just snooping around. We need to lock the site up…"

The other two nodded.

* * *

Koga was jerked as the punch landed on his cheek. Damn he felt a sickening crack of his face; damn, the fucker had broken his cheek bone! Spitting out a mouth full of blood he straightened himself and glared at the person in front of him. "You'll never get anything out of me…"

The man smiled and chuckled. "Oh we're just getting started…" The man went to the table and started fiddling with a contraption that looked like a sharp pair of tongs. "Tell me, how much do you want more pups to add to your tribe Koga?"

He sobered up long enough to know that he wasn't playing. "Renkotsu. You know that I love my family and Ayame would love to have more children…"

The man smiled, placing the instrument down. Koga sighed a small sigh of relief. Then the door to wherever he was opened up and walked in the leader. "Bankotsu. I should've known."

Bankotsu smiled. "Yeah, Koga I am one of Naraku's henchman. So what of it? The pay is way better than that joke of a job as a police officer…"

Koga growled. "So you sold yourself out for money?! All of the people and demons that died because you were paid off?! How do you sleep at night?!"

Bankotsu smirked. "Mukotsu has this wonderful sleep remedy…" Turning to Renkotsu he addressed him. "Clean him up. We're making an exchange at sunset…"

Koga balked. "What… What exchange?! WHO?!"

Bankotsu smiled. "It would seem that someone has found Inuyasha. And they are exchanging him for you… It's your lucky day; Inuyasha, well… Let's just say Naraku will be dealing with him personally…"

Koga growled and was smacked again but this time by a man that really…didn't act like one.

"Jakotsu! Stop that! We've been given orders to not harm him!"

"Oh come on Bankotsu! I wanna play with him some more! I was looking forward in making a REAL man out of him!"

Koga grimaced, as well as the other men in the room. "Jak, I'm sure you can have your fun with Inuyasha later. I heard he has silver hair now… With 'cute' puppy ears…"

Jakotsu squealed in delight. "Really?! Oh I need to go get ready then!" The gay man fled the room, leaving a sick looking wolf and the other's shaking their heads.

* * *

Sesshomaru was at his mansion getting ready for the mission. He stood there in his regalia of 500 years ago, but he found that something, in fact a few things were missing. He scoured the house and could not find them. He looked within himself to find said item, it was a part of himself afterall; finding that he could not locate it! "Damn…"

Kagome had come in at that time with a heavy heart. As soon as the council, and the ruling lords agreed to this, she was on pins and needles. She was scared. "Sesshomaru?"

He looked to find his little mate cowering by the door. With their bond, he felt the rising anguish within her form and it bothered him to no end. Sighing he walked up to her and pulled her very small form into his arms. She wound her arms around his waist and wept. He growled slightly. "Do you not trust this Sesshomaru in his mission miko?"

She chuckled. Looking up she smirked. "I trust you with all of my being Sesshomaru-sama…" He smiled; it would seem that their little game was not over yet. "But I am frightened. I just got you back, I will be going stir crazy until you return; in one piece mind you!"

He chuckled. Lifting his hand to her cheek he caressed it. "Koi, I do not think that kami would have allowed me to live again, and then decide to take me away from you in battle." Thinking back at the letter he received from his brother he sighed. "We have a long life ahead of us Kagome. Let us not worry about the little things…"

She snorted. "But THIS is a HUGE thing! According to Yorozuko, Naraku is not one to be trifled with! He could very well kill you!"

He sighed. Picking her up, she squealed as her legs came around his slim waist. He purred in contentment. "Kagome, please, worry not about me. I promise you, I will return to you."

She sighed and nodded her head. But he could still feel the inklings of despair in her demeanor; he could not have that. "Kagome, I think you need a distraction…"

She was about to question him when she felt his lips on hers in a kiss that took her breath away. Soon she felt him, lifting her skirt. She giggled at him while mentally shaking her head. _'Damn horny dog demons…'_

* * *

Inuyasha once again followed the fox and the doctor, this time into the main castle; though after Shippo placed another glamour. Inuyasha now looked like a wolf demon. He now had long brown hair, green eyes, and a 'tail' coming out his bottom; he thought this was a little over done, but he wasn't complaining. He noticed that they were heading to where he met with the curator in her office. But as he turned down the hall he felt something at the other end. Walking down the hall he felt a pulse through him._ 'What the hell was that?'_

Shippo was about to go into Yumi's office when he noticed the hanyou lord was not with them. Retracing his steps he found him close to where the newly found room that was closed off by the barrier. Shippo ran to him as he turned down the small hallway.

Inuyasha came up to the room that had a very strong barrier on it. Breathing in, he felt the power it took to place it, but also it was done with extreme love, but also in a time of great anguish. Placing a hand on the door he growled as it sizzled around him. Feeling the power within him rise, he pushed at the barrier.

Shippo stared in a state of awe! He was actually breaking it! Lord Inuyasha was the one that placed the barrier! And the last time he had his youki was when the South attacked! This was incredible! When he felt the barrier break, he saw Inuyasha slump slightly against the door breathing heavily. Running up to him he realized that the youki swirling around him was higher and more chaotic that with the episode back at the garden. Shippo was scared. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha had seen in his mind's eye the anguish of his past self placing the barrier. The foundation rumbling around him and seeing servants running away, feeling a sword in his hand, growling while he placed it. He breathed in and sighed. Opening his eyes he was back in the present, looking at the door in wonder. He heard his name and he turned slightly.

"What did you see this time?"

Turning back to the door, he sighed. "I felt as I placed the barrier. The foundation was rumbling. I smelled smoke. I heard people screaming. I felt…" Bringing his hand up, he clinched it. "…A sword in my hand…"

Shippo nodded. Coming up to the hanyou he sighed. "Do you remember why you placed it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No… But I felt a deep love, and resentment for whatever reason. I do know that I placed it to protect whatever held inside." He looked down at the handle, turning it and opening it, he went in.

Inuyasha and Shippo walked into a sitting room that held many old style futons and low tables. The walls held beautiful paintings of dog demons, in their true forms. One in particular in fact. It had a blue crescent moon on its forehead. Inuyasha felt a headache coming on but shook it off. Seeing that there was another door he walked a few paces before he opened the other door.

Shippo was astounded. Many things he saw were dated more than 500 years and in pristine condition! Inuyasha's barrier must have kept the room exactly as it was when the attack started. But the real question is, why did he do it? Whom did the room belong? He had a hunch but couldn't let the hanyou lord know.

Inuyasha entered the room and saw the old fashioned splendor. The armoire in the corner was slightly ajar; beautiful silks were there waiting to be wore. Tables with many ornate objects littered the room. The futon in the center was enormous. Inuyasha took a deep breath smelling something very familiar. In his mind's eye, he saw the demon with the crescent moon howling in pain, screaming at something. He ran forward, telling him that she was not here! The demon looked very sick and maniacal. Then he punched him. He felt himself turn angry red eyes to the healer and someone that looked like him, a relative perhaps. "Tell me Yumi! Tell me nothing is wrong with him!"

Shippo was scared. He saw Inuyasha run into the room, starting to scream at some unknown source. This of, course, brought Yumi and Toru running into the room as well. Yumi was brought back to the day where she and Inuyasha had to drug her Sesshomaru-sama to get him to rest. It was a very sad day. She saw the same anguish in his eyes as she did 500 years ago. So she did what she did all those years ago. Running up to him she sighed. "I am sorry Inuyasha-sama. I cannot help him. He is too far gone! All I can do is ease his suffering!"

Inuyahsa in his mind's eye saw the healer and heard him but he couldn't comprehend it. Shaking his head he let a few tears fall. Looking up the room somewhat faded and the people changed except for the one in front of him. The healer, Yumi. "You were there? All those years ago?"

Yumi placed her hand on his cheek and sighed. IT was hard for her then, and it was harder to have to go through it again. "I was Inuyasha-sama. I am sorry for not being able to help him…"

Inuyasha's form shook. He was reeling. He still didn't know anything about his past! "Why can't I remember anything?!"

Yumi sighed. Shippo and Toru was in shock. They couldn't move; they were afraid of the hanyou in front of them and also the situation. It was bigger than anything they had ever witnessed. "Things are returning at a faster rate my lord. You will have your memory soon…"

Yumi stood and sighed. "The complex must be closed. I have been informed that a great battle is to happen tonight, I refuse to let innocent civilians be harmed."

Toru and Shippo nodded. Heading out to do her bidding.

Inuyasha looked up at the healer and sighed. "I remember some things about you. You were the healer, and you took care of me after the South attacked. You were mated to my general…"

Yumi smiled. "Coming home has done you some good my lord. Now I need you to stay hidden until sunset."

Inuyasha stood up shakily. Yumi raced to his side and helped him right himself. "Why do I need to wait until sunset?"

"Naraku has making an exchange tonight. Prince Koga for yourself."

Inuyasha growled. How had the wolf gotten himself captured?! And where was his family?! Wait, what? "He's a prince?"

Yumi smiled. "He is next in line for the Wolf Clan my lord."

"And who is trading him for myself? I don't understand."

Yumi sighed. "There is a plan. But you must not let yourself be seen…"

Inuyasha sighed. Looking around the room, he saw two swords on a dais. Walking up to them he felt the sizzle of power. But they didn't call to him. Closing his eyes, he felt that the power was drawing from him, but also from an unknown source; one far away from here. Opening his eyes he recalled. "These are his…"

Yumi smiled. He was remembering… "Yes they are. Take them for now. You will know when to use them…"

Inuyasha hesitantly grabbed the beige one that had runes on the sheath, and he felt it try and push him back but he growled. "I am not going to use you; I am taking you to your owner."

The sword pulsed once and died down; he smiled. The sword knew him, but also knew what he was trying to do. Picking up the other one, he didn't encounter the same problem. Turning to Yumi he sighed. "So where shall I wait?"

Yumi sighed. "Go to the top tower of the citadel and meditate. Maybe kami will assist you with regaining the rest of your memory."

He nodded. Walking from the room, he went down the hallway to the right, turning down another hallway, and then heading up the stairs. How had he known where he was going? His former self must have told him…

* * *

Sesshomaru quietly closed the door to the bedroom that his mate was sleeping in. He walked down the hallway, and smiled seeing the person he called already there. "You called for me son?"

He nodded. "You are aware of what transpired at the meeting?"

Toga nodded. "Yes, uncle has already informed me. Are you sure that this is the right thing to do Sesshomaru? What if you are killed and leave behind a pregnant mate? Many demons can kill her and the pup if you were slain…"

Sesshomaru growled. "I am well aware of that. That is part of the reason why you are here; to protect her." He would have to talk to his uncle about his mouth straying to places they should not have gone.

Toga sighed. "I will protect her from any harm my son. Though under different circumstances, I wish you would've told me I was to be a grandfather." He beamed.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well that is your punishment for interrupting things a few days ago…"

Toga chuckled. "Now the Sesshomaru I know would not have been this lenient. She has changed you…"

Sesshomaru smiled. Glancing back at the room he just came out of, he sighed. "She has. Now I must take my leave. Please protect her for me." He formed his ball of light and raced to the West.

Toga smiled but then growled when he saw his daughter-in-law in a robe, padding her way around the hallway. "Now my dear Kagome. You shouldn't try and sneak around…"

Kagome snorted. Being found out was not fun. Coming up to the demon she was surprised to see not Diachi, but another demon with very similar features as her mate. This demon wore his long hair in a ponytail and had blue strips on his cheeks; he had the same color eyes so they had to be related. He wore a suit much like her mate's but she noticed that his tie was undone and wound around his neck. She smiled. "I am sure you are a relative to my mate, but I do not know who you are."

Toga smiled. "You are correct little one. Though I was long dead when you first met my son. I am Toga."

Kagome gasped. "You're the Inu-no-Tashio! My goodness!" She bowed slightly but soon found she was being laughed at. Looking up she saw the great dog general laughing so hard that tears were leaking out.

Toga laughed. "I am one in the same but please, call me Toga. Demon generals, even great ones, are no longer needed in such a time…"

Kagome stood to her full height and smiled. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Is Sesshomaru's mother still alive then?"

Toga frowned. "She is, but somehow things didn't work out as well as they did in the past. I have since divorced her. Though she was my wife at the time, she was never my mate. No that title belongs to Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi…"

Kagome frowned. "I am sorry to hear that. Where is Izayoi then?"

Toga walked to the living area and sat down. Sighing he rubbed his face with his hand. "I do not know. She has been missing…"

Kagome sighed. Coming up to the demon she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled. "Don't worry, we will find her. I am surprised though, that you have not succumbed to death, like myself and Sesshomaru had many years ago."

Toga sighed. "The effects have been taking its toll on me however. I will die, if she is not found. Which is the reason why I gave Sesshomaru the firm at such a young age."

Kagome nodded. "Well I am going to get dressed and you are going to take me to Kanazawa…"

Toga glared at her and stood up, scaring the poor girl. "I am under direct order from your mate to protect you! We are not going to where the trouble is happening!"

Kagome smirked, while crossing her arms across her chest. "So you have to follow me then, because I'm going."

Toga growled, his beast was taking this as a challenge and he didn't like it. "Kagome if I were you, I would stop with this right now. I will not take you!"

Kagome threw her hands up in the air and turned to go to the bedroom. "I promise I will let Sesshomaru take all of his aggression out on me. Whether or not he thinks he does, he going to need me and my powers. From what I've gathered about Naraku, someone is going to have to purify his ass of the face of the earth. And I am the only miko that's strong enough to do such a feat! Now, you are going to take me to Kanazawa once I get dressed and you can protect me from there!"

Toga growled but knew he couldn't reason with a female with pup. He only hoped that his son wouldn't kill him before he could find his own mate again.

* * *

Hello my lovelys! I know; long time, no write, right? I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. Too much has happened at home this past month that I have been too distraught, tired and overwhelmed that I could not think to write; this story, my other fanfics and also my novel.

The way I write, I usually like to write two chapters, then publish one, while I work on the newest chapter making it perfect; making it flow seamlessly with the rest of the story. The next chapter is VERY complex, and a whole bunch of different things have to happen and also, with me being a perfectionist, it has to flow and turn out like I want it.

I have NOT started the next chapter yet. This goes against everything that I go by, but with me not updating, I didn't want, you, my readers, the inspiration to keep writing, to be disappointed. So please bear with me as I try to write the rest of this story, as well as my other ones, up to my level of standard. It will be a little while for the next installment I am afraid. I will finish this, I promise! I refuse to be an author that does not finish a great story; and I believe that this is a great one; my readers have told me so! :P

Thanks again for reading and understanding


End file.
